Orihime's Groundhog Day
by magicsmith
Summary: Sequel to Court or Caught? A declaration of love from Orihime leads to rejection by Ichigo. Orihime has a charm that allows her to relive the same 4 hours over again. Can she persuade Ichigo to fall in love with her in that amount of time? Story Complete
1. Science Project

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

This is set immediately after the Soul Society arc assuming that Orihime and Ichigo have returned to school and actually attend for about a week.

**Warning**: Before you read this story, I strongly suggest you read: '_A Walk in the Park'_ and '_Court or Caught'. _This story is the third in a series which are Ichi/Hime centric. Many reviewers have remarked that Orihime is very OOC in this, the first chapter of _'Orihime's Groundhog Day_'. This is partly explained in _'Court or Caught' _and the second chapter of this story.

There is a story that follows this which is still ongoing. It is titled _'Hollow Charm' _and commences immediately after this story ends.

**First Attempt**

'I hate science projects', Ichigo muttered. He sounded exasperated.

Orihime looked at him from across the table and smiled. 'Sorry, Ichigo. I didn't hear what you said.'

'Nothing.'

There was silence as they continued working. They had been partnered to work on a science project together. Because of frequent interruptions from Ichigo's' family when they tried to study at his home, they were working at Orihime's place. They had been working for nearly 2 hours so far. They had eaten in a fast food place before they studied. Ichigo had heard about Orihime's' cooking. Basically, they had spent 3 hours together.

Orihime was excited having Ichigo in her room. It was great spending so much time with him. She had made him tea and offered him snacks. He was being so nice.

While they were studying, she intended to be serious and work hard, but she occasionally found her gaze straying from her work across the table. When he was concentrating Ichigo would make his scary face. His scary face made her smile. Her occasional glances meant she could look at his hands, his face. She would only allow a short look before she returned to work, but the time between glances was becoming shorter.

Ichigo looked up and noticed her gaze. He turned around and saw her brother's photograph.

'I suppose you still miss him?' he asked thinking she had been looking at the photograph.

'Huh?' Orihime was a little confused embarrassed at being caught out. Then she remembered the photograph. 'Ah, yes, yes, of course I still miss him, everyday.' '

'But not as much as I would miss you,' she thought

The words slipped out and she immediately regretted them. Ichigo looked confused.

'Miss me? Why would you miss me?'

Orihime groaned and mentally slapped herself around a bit, while she tried to think of an answer.

'I would miss you if you left, Ichigo.' It was a compromise.

'But I have to leave sometime soon. I've got to go home.' Ichigo was still confused.

'Forget I said anything. I'm just talking nonsense. Back to work now. Time for talk is over.'

She bent to her task, hoping Ichigo would just go back to work. She glanced up to see him looking at the photograph. He turned to her.

'Orihime, I'm not your brother. I'm your friend and you can rely on me. I will protect you and help you. But we are friends. I don't think you would miss me as much as your brother, nor should you.' He said the last words gently.

Orihime looked at Ichigo. Those words were so gentle, so caring. Without thinking through the consequences she said

'When we were in Soul Society, so many times I thought you had died or were going to die. Every time I felt this, I wanted to die also, Ichigo. I wanted to die because I care for you so much.' Orihime swallowed.

That was all she was going to say. No more.

Ichigo was looking worried.

'I love you, Ichigo.' She shut her eyes. Darn, she had said it. All the times she had imagined saying those words to him. Reality was not so romantic.

'I'm sorry to hear that, Orihime.' Ichigo said.

She looked at him startled. That was not the response for which she hoped.

There was silence as each of them tried to think of what to say. Ichigo started to pack up his books. It was obvious to him that no further work would be done that night. He may as well go home quickly before any more words were said.

Orihime started talking fast. 'I know you do not love me, Ichigo, but love could happen between us. You see me as a friend. That is a start. Just give me a chance. Get to know me better. I know you could love me. I have enough love for both of us. Please, don't go.'

Ichigo got up to leave.

'Orihime, please stop. I like you as a friend, yes, but I don't love you. I think it is best I go, now before you say anything else.'

He walked toward the door. Orihime quickly jumped to her feet, flung her arms around Ichigo's neck and kissed him. His lips were soft. Ichigo quickly reacted and pulled away from her.

'No, Orihime, don't. I'm leaving now.'

He put his hand on the doorknob.

'Ichigo, will you have sex with me?' Orihime asked rather desperately.

Ichigo turned around.

'No.'

'Why not?'

'Because it's not a good idea. I don't love you and you say you love me. I could have sex with you but it wouldn't mean much to me and too much to you. You'd want more than just sex and I can't give that to you.'

'Are you in love with someone else?' Orihime asked.

Ichigo did not answer.

'Are they in love with you?'

Ichigo still did not reply and did not look at her.

'It's an offer of sex, free and clear. One night is all I ask, just one night. Please, Ichigo. You can leave once it's over. I'll never ask again. If we could just make love once, I would have that memory for the rest of my life.'

Ichigo sighed and shook his head. 'It won't work Orihime. You just went from saying sex to making love. It needs two people to make love. I've told you I don't love you.'

'I promise I won't mention it again. Oh, Ichigo. I want you to be my first.' She had said too much, again. She watched Ichigo blush.

'That's another reason why not. The first time should be something to remember, not with someone who can't love you.' Ichigo was looking nervous. His hand was turning the doorknob.

At this moment his Shinigami battle license alerted him to a hollow being near.

'Sorry, Orihime. Gotta go.' Ichigo ran out the door, seeming happier to face a hollow than Orihime.

'I'm not going to cry,' Orihime told herself as the tears trickled down her face. 'Why couldn't I have kept quiet? It was going so well, just having him here. Why did I say anything?'

She pictured herself in the boxing ring, beating herself up. A jab to the ribs, a punch to the face, yeah, that's right, hurt her. Make her bleed for her stupidity. It made her feel a little better.

Orihime packed her books away. She knew that Ichigo would not mention this to anyone. 'If only he could love me,' she thought.

Then she remembered the little necklace Jidanbo had given her for healing him. He had told her some strange story that it could repeat a 4 hour period of time in order to obtain the outcome you most desired. Well, he didn't use those exact words, but that was the general idea.

There were a few problems. You could only use the charm for one 4 hour period, repeating that 4 hour period as many times as you wished. Once you had used it, it would not work for you again and you had to give it to someone else and explain the magic.

In some cases, people who were influenced by the charm would remember the original hours, but might not remember the final repeat. It depended on fate's decree. You would remember every repeat and it would affect your future, but there was no guarantee that everything would turn out exactly as you planned. At least it was honest magic. If, however, there was some slight possibility that fate smiled on your changes, then the other people would remember the final outcome. Orihime had immediately asked if she could relive the time when her brother died, so he didn't die. Jidanbo had told her that it was not possible to use the charm to bring back the dead. Also, it could only affect a limited number of people. For some reason, that was important.

Jidanbo had mentioned a few other conditions, but her mind had wandered into a daydream while he was talking and now she could not remember. Maybe she would remember them soon. There were so many rules and no loopholes. She'd probably find out the other rules if she used the charm.

Should she keep the charm and use it later? No. She wanted Ichigo to fall in love with her. Maybe she could do that in 4 hours, if she tried really hard. If not, she could try again until she succeeded. She knew the chances were that he might not remember, but she was optimistic (not perhaps realistic) about her chances.

She would use the charm!

* * *

Author's Note:

The original Author' Note has been removed as it is no longer relevant.

If you're reading this, you managed to get past the OOC part. Congratulations. I hope you read on and enjoy the rest of the story.

Please review.

MS


	2. First Attempt

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

Thanks to the people who reviewed Chapter 1. As promised here is Chapter 2.

The charm I mention in this story does not appear anywhere except in my imagination. It is not in the manga or anime. Does that make it mine? Yay, I have charm. I mean: Yay, I have a charm.

**

* * *

**

First Attempt

Before she invoked the charm, Orihime staring making a mental list of the things she should remember:

1. Don't tell Ichigo I would miss him more than my brother;

2. Don't ask Ichigo for sex in desperation;

3. Don't ask for sex;

4. Don't tell him I love him;

5. Don't kiss him, unless the circumstances seem favourable.

She gave up. All the don'ts were depressing her. She needed ideas on what **to** do.

Thinking about her last conversation with Ichigo made her blush. Why had she said those things? She couldn't believe it. She had to change the past. It wasn't the fact that Ichigo had rejected her that hurt. It was her actions. Her self control had slipped to an unimaginable degree. Orihime considered the reasons and decided that the additives in the fast food had probably affected her. It was either that or being alone in his company, his smell; the intimacy of the situation had affected her hormones. She chose to believe it was the additives. It was easier to blame the additives.

Orihime was also a little concerned about having time to plan. With only 4 hours to work with, would she have time in between to decide strategy? She couldn't remember if Jidanbo had told her. If only the charm came with a manual. Not that she normally read manuals, but they helped sometimes, especially the trouble shooting chapters.

She shook her head. Why did she allow herself to become distracted so easily?

Maybe she should just invoke the charm and for the first attempt she wouldn't say those things. Nor would she try to kiss Ichigo. They could just work on the project together as friends. If fate didn't permit a future with Ichigo, at least for now, she could restore their relationship to the correct path. She wanted him in her life as a friend, not some one who would be suspicious of her actions. To be his friend was precious. With time she might find a way to make him love her, but with the events that had already occurred she feared that the friendship was broken.

She invoked the charm, '_K__urikaesu'._

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo

'Let's eat here,' said Ichigo as they passed a burger chain.

'I don't think that's a good idea, Ichigo. I might be allergic to the additives. I know a sushi bar, not far from here. It's cheap and they have generous serves,' Orihime suggested.

'But I ate sushi last night,' Ichigo complained. 'Is there somewhere else?'

'There's a pizza place just here. They also serve pasta,' Orihime indicated the restaurant to her left. The red checked tablecloths were clichéd but attractive.

'Yeah, I've heard of this place. They have an all you can eat buffet tonight. Come on. I'm hungry,' Ichigo said as he opened the door.

As it was early, there were few patrons and they were quickly seated at a table for two in the corner. Orihime mentally hugged herself. This was almost like a date. 'Control yourself,' she chided mentally. "Remember what happened last time.'

'I'll have the all you can eat,' said Ichigo when the waiter asked for their order.

Orihime suddenly wasn't very hungry. 'I think I might just have a salad,' she said to the waiter.

'She means she will have the all you can eat,' Ichigo contradicted her.

'Okay,' she relented. 'I'll have the all you can eat, as well.'

After the waiter left, Ichigo looked at Orihime. 'You don't normally eat salads, Orihime. I've always been impressed by your appetite.'

Orihime was unsure how to respond. Was that a compliment? Or was Ichigo saying she ate too much?

She decided to pretend it was a compliment. 'Thanks. Your appetite is pretty impressive, too.'

'Really? I thought I was normal,' he replied.

'Oh,' was the only response Orihime could summon.

There was a small silence.

The waiter came bearing the plates that were used for the buffet. Quickly Ichigo went and filled his plate. Orihime followed.

They didn't talk much as they ate. Ichigo appeared to be very hungry.

'Didn't get much time for lunch', he explained between mouthfuls. I had to kill a hollow and Keigo threw my lunch at Mizurio because he was jealous about something. I don't know the full story. Nor do I care very much. I don't listen to their squabbling, if I can help it.'

Orihime nodded. She ate a little, but was content to watch Ichigo eat. After his third visit to the buffet and dessert, he was finally full.

'I suppose we should get on with this project,' he said. 'Thanks for letting me come to your place. My father likes to interfere and it would make it hard to study.'

They walked to Orihime's house and commenced studying. Orihime was very careful. She only spoke to Ichigo about the project, asking him relevant questions. After a while she became intent on her work.

'I hate science projects', Ichigo muttered. He sounded tired. He yawned loudly.

Orihime looked at him from across the table and smiled. 'Sorry, Ichigo. I didn't hear what you said.'

'Nothing,' Ichigo yawned again.

There was silence as they continued working. They had been working for nearly 2 hours so far.

After that interruption, Orihime found that she kept glancing at Ichigo, despite her good intentions. Ichigo was not concentrating like last time. She noticed he'd rubbed his eyes a number of times and yawned.

The next time she allowed herself to glance at Ichigo, he'd closed his eyes. She continued to work when the table shook from the impact of a heavy object. The heavy object was Ichigo's head. After such a heavy meal and the boredom of the project he had fallen asleep.

Orihime stopped working. There was little point. She knew this would not be the last time she invoked the charm. Sitting there watching Ichigo sleep, Orihime noticed that he looked younger. His face lost the hard edges that it possessed while he was awake. She could see the little boy he once had been before his mother's death, before other events had caused him to become the person she knew. She felt pity for him. Sometimes she believed that Ichigo was kind to her because he knew what it was like to have someone you love die in front of you. Nothing could ever obliterate the image or the sadness.

Possibly due to the strange angle he assumed as he fell, Ichigo started making noises as he breathed. 'It isn't really snoring', Orihime told herself. 'It was more like loud sighs.' The noise increased in volume. Okay, if she was being frank, sighs usually occurred when the breath was being exhaled, not inhaled. This noise happened when Ichigo breathed in. Ichigo was snoring and the sound was irritating.

She moved around the table and considered moving him into a more comfortable position. She was both scared and exhilarated at the thought of touching him while he slept. In some way she believed it to be wrong, but he did look very uncomfortable. How could she move him? Should she place a pillow under his head, or move him so he was lying on the floor. Or move him so he was lying on the floor with his head in her lap. The last one would really be the wrong choice. Orihime knew that it would be the wrong choice, but the thought enticed her for a moment while she contemplated her next action. If only he'd stop snoring then she wouldn't be in this quandary.

At this moment his Shinigami battle license alerted him to a hollow appearing. Ichigo awoke with a start. Orihime froze. He'd notice that she was not still studying and wonder why she was near him. She must think of an excuse.

'Huh. Where am I?' Ichigo looked around blearily rubbing his eyes. 'Orihime. Did I fall asleep? Sorry.'

He noticed that she was closer to him than when he fell asleep.

'I was just about to wake you, Ichigo. I didn't think it was a good idea for you to sleep in that position. It looked uncomfortable,' Orihime quickly explained. Partial truth seemed the best option.

Ichigo stood up and stretched. 'You're right. It was uncomfortable. Anyway, duty calls. Better go.' Ichigo quickly packed his bag.

'Can we finish this at lunch tomorrow? We could meet in the library,' he suggested.

'Of course,' Orihime replied.

'See you,' said Ichigo as he left.

Orihime sighed. 'That was better than last time,' she thought. 'He didn't fall in love with me, but at least if he remembers this attempt, we can still be friends.'

She began to plan the next attempt.

* * *

Hope you like the new chapter. Please review. 


	3. Second Attempt

I do not own Bleach.

More food, angst, realisations and confusion. Some mention of love, but sadly not Ichigo's for Orihime.

* * *

**Second Attempt**

As she waited for the final minutes of the 4 hours to end, Orihime wondered what she should do. It seemed that food had an influence that needed to be controlled. If they ate the fast food, the additives made her act strangely. She was sure about that if they went to the Italian Restaurant, Ichigo would eat too much and fall asleep. So, she should insist they eat something else. Ichigo did not want to go to the Sushi bar last time. She'd have to come up with another alternative.

As she remembered the events of the last 4 hours, she noticed that some things did not change. Ichigo said he hated science projects and the Shinigami Battle Licence had alerted Ichigo to the presence of the hollow both times. Thinking about this, Orihime remembered something that Jidanbo had mentioned. Some events could not be changed, especially if they were caused by an external influence. She didn't understand why Ichigo's comment about science projects was repeated. It seemed to be a trigger for something. Orihime looked at her hands where she was holding the charm. Should she repeat the last 4 hours?

It was really a question she didn't have to ask. She wanted Ichigo's love and friendship. Orihime had restored the friendship, she hoped, but had made no progress in persuading Ichigo to fall in love with her. She would repeat the 4 hours. As she sat looking at her charm, she felt it heat up. That meant two things. The 4 hours was up and fate had accepted the change. That made her feel better. She would still have Ichigo's friendship.

Quickly now Orihime invoked the charm again: '_Kurikaesu. Repeat'_

She felt the same strange sensation as though she was being pulled backwards. It was only for a moment and then she was walking down the street with Ichigo.

'Let's eat here,' said Ichigo as they passed a burger chain.

'Another trigger phrase,' Orihime recognized, but that was only to be expected. The 4 hours commenced with Ichigo's comment.

Orihime shook her head. 'I don't think that is a good idea, Ichigo. Now she was repeating herself.

'How about we try that seafood restaurant?' Orihime pointed at a restaurant that had only opened recently. 'I hear they sell two meals for the price of one if you eat before 6.00 pm. Want to try it? I'll pay,' Orihime said quickly as she noticed Ichigo's eyes stray to the Italian restaurant.

'Seafood is good for the brain,' Orihime reasoned as she saw Ichigo frown. Maybe they could have a healthy light meal and Ichigo wouldn't fall asleep.

'Okay. I would have liked to try that Italian place. I hear you can eat as much as you want,' Ichigo responded as they entered the restaurant. 'I'll let you pay seeing you suggested it.' He looked at her stunned face and grinned. 'Only kidding. We'll go Dutch. Why it's called that I don't know. Maybe the Dutch are either very miserly or very sensible. I've never met anyone Dutch,' Ichigo mused as they were seated at their table.

The waitress handed them the menus and quickly reeled off the day's specials. As Orihime expected, Ichigo chose the biggest meal on the menu, most of it deep fried with a side order of chips. She looked at him questioningly as he placed his order. Orihime chose some grilled fish and a salad. She wasn't that hungry.

Ichigo appeared to notice her questioning glance as he ordered.

'I don't get to eat much junk food,' he explained, shrugging. 'Karin insists we eat properly at home. She's so responsible for a kid her age. When I go out, I eat junk food. It tastes good.'

Orihime smiled at Ichigo. It was nice he'd answered her unasked question. As they waited for the food to arrive they discussed the science project. It wasn't her topic of choice, but it kept the conversation going and gave her time to plan her next actions. They would eat and then go to her place. Should they work on the science project? They'd already worked on it twice and she wanted a break.

Their meals arrived and Orihime was unprepared for the size of Ichigo's meal. As he dedicated himself to stuffing his face Orihime played with her salad.

'I hope that isn't too much food for Ichigo,' she thought. 'I really don't want him to fall asleep again. Maybe we could just talk tonight. If I could understand more about Ichigo, his needs, his desires, I might gain an insight into how I could make him fall in love with me. Or if we could relax together I might learn more about him.' As she thought over her recent conversations with Ichigo she remembered that he had not answered her questions about love. Was he in love with someone else? Did the person love him in return? The fact that he had not answered those questions and had not turned around when she asked them, seemed to indicate that he was in love, but not with Orihime.

The thought was not one she wanted to contemplate. She pushed her plate away, her appetite vanishing as her dread rose. Ichigo didn't notice, so intent was he on his meal. Why hadn't she thought of this before! Okay she had been distracted but that was no excuse. She quickly thought about who might be the object of Ichigo's love.

At one time she thought Ichigo liked Tatsuki, but he just treated her as a friend since they returned from Soul Society. She quickly pictured the rest of her female classmates. Ichigo had shown no preference for spending any time with them. Since they returned he'd spent most of his time with Chad, Uryu and her. Of course he spent time with Mizuiro and Keigo. It was hard to ignore Keigo when he chose to be annoying. She steeled herself for her next thought. Could he be in love with one of them? The thought worried her as she had never pictured Ichigo as anything other than heterosexual. Why would she as she was in love with him? His behaviour to the males had been basically the same, except he was a little nicer to Uryu, but nothing overtly sexual. Maybe he was sorry for the ex-Quincy. No, Ichigo was not in love with Uryu.

Logically that meant he might be in love with someone in Soul Society. Before she could follow that thought, she realised Ichigo was asking her a question. She had been so distracted by her thoughts, she had not heard him.

'Sorry Ichigo,' she said, flustered. 'I was thinking about, thinking about the, thinking about the science project.' Not the fastest recovery.

'I just wanted to know if I could finish your meal? You've only eaten some of the salad and I'm still hungry,' Ichigo stated as he looked at the untouched fish.

Orihime glanced at Ichigo's plate. The only things remaining on the plate, aside from the utensils, were some very bare fish bones.

'Of course you can have the fish. I'm sorry. I'm not very hungry today,' she replied truthfully. She'd never felt less like eating.

'Why do I lie to myself so often', she thought despondently as she watched Ichigo eat her fish. 'I know who Ichigo loves and who loves him. Trying to hide from the truth won't make it vanish. I don't even know why I pretended not to know. Why did we go to Soul Society? Why did Ichigo put his life at risk like that? I've heard him say that he had to repay Rukia for saving his life and letting him save his family. He felt responsible for her arrest and possible execution. But to go to such lengths to save her? To put his life at risk so often and so stupidly? I mean I wanted to save Rukia but I didn't want to get hurt or see others hurt. Uryu and Chad helped and they tried really hard, but Ichigo seemed so intense in his desire to save Rukia. It's obvious to everyone but me that Rukia and Ichigo are in love with each other.' Mentally she slapped herself. She couldn't do it in reality because Ichigo would notice, but she felt like inflicting real pain on herself for her stupidity.

She waited while Ichigo ordered and ate dessert, her heart feeling heavy. 'How can I compete with Rukia? She's so cute, but then she's not here. Why didn't she come back with Ichigo? Why stay is Seireitei? She can't see Ichigo. Did they fight? Does she know Ichigo loves her and does Ichigo know Rukia loves him? Ichigo can be pretty clueless about these things and Rukia had other things to worry about. Maybe she stayed because she thought he didn't love her. He wouldn't tell her. I wish I knew,' she thought.

Ichigo had now finished his dessert and was looking at her, expectantly.

'Sorry Ichigo,' Orihime said. She kept apologising. Why couldn't she pay attention?

'I asked if you were ready to go. We can pay the bill on the way out,' he said looking at her questioningly. 'Are you okay? You're acting strange. You don't seem to be listening.'

'Oh, no. I'm fine. I have a song stuck in my head,' Orihime improvised. 'You know what it's like. Very distracting.'

'Which song?' Ichigo asked.

Orihime wasn't prepared for that question. 'Um, I don't remember its name,' she said. Desperately she tried to think. If she was really unlucky he'd ask her to sing some of the song so he could tell her the name. Why did she come up with such a stupid excuse?

He waited until they had paid the bill and walked outside. 'Can you remember the name? If you sing a bit of it I might recognise it.'

Orihime had thought of a song that had plagued her thoughts for days a few years ago, but it was a really bad choice. She'd quickly tried to think of another song, but had no luck. She couldn't remember the title, so it wasn't a complete lie. The other problem was she could only remember part of the song. In her mind she kicked herself in the shins.

'I'd prefer not to sing it, Ichigo,' she replied.

'Sing it softly. I'm curious,' he said looking into her eyes. She capitulated at once.

'Call me wet trampoline she said today,

I was too busy with my head,

Shake well for you she said,

You never touch me anymore,'

Orihime sang softly as she walked beside Ichigo. Why did it have to be that song she remembered?

'What? Are they really the words?' Ichigo started laughing. 'Try and remember the rest. Are they as random?' He laughed again, shaking his head. 'Can't help you with the title. I've never heard the words or the tune before.'

Orihime suddenly remembered the title. 'It's _Dirty Epic_ by Underworld,' she said quickly. 'I've got the CD at home, if you want to borrow it.' She stopped talking as she remembered the rest of the lyrics. She turned her face so Ichigo would not see her blushing. They didn't make much sense, but some of it was a bit embarrassing.

'Thanks. I will,' Ichigo replied.

Orihime didn't want to talk about the song anymore. 'Do you like being home?' she asked quickly.

'It's good to see my family. I missed them while we were in Soul Society. Don't really feel rested after our 'vacation', though,' Ichigo paused. 'I sort of miss Soul Society. It was exciting. I don't remember being bored while I was there. Didn't have to do school work, either. People treated me with respect in Soul Society, eventually, once we saved Rukia. It was as if they saw me as an equal. Didn't enjoy the pain and I don't want to fight Zaraki again. That guy's a maniac.'

'He was very nice to me. I liked Zaraki, once I stopped being scared of him,' Orihime commented.

'Of course he was nice to you, Orihime. You weren't a threat or a challenge and you tried to help him. Yachiru liked you which may have influenced Zaraki,' Ichigo said.

They had arrived at her home.

As they walked up the stairs and went into her room Orihime thought 'Ichigo is not completely clueless. Maybe he is only clueless about himself and how other people see him. He was pretty perceptive about Zaraki.'

She looked at the clock. They had arrived at her house a little later than the previous night. That was only to be expected. Buffets were faster than waiting for food to be prepared and served.

She didn't want to work on the science project. She still felt disturbed by her thoughts in the restaurant. Orihime felt like relaxing.

'Ichigo,' she said. He was already seated at the table and removing his books from his bad to start work

'Yes, Orihime,' he replied continuing to unpack.

"Would you mind if we didn't work on the project tonight? We have another week to finish it. We could listen to some music or talk, or just drink tea. I'm pretty tired and don't think I can concentrate,' she said, looking at Ichigo. He started to repack his bag. Orihime thought he was preparing to leave. Her heart became even heavier.

'I'd like that,' Ichigo said surprising Orihime. 'I'd like to listen to some music, especially that song you were thinking about earlier. I've been working hard trying to catch up with school work. Hollows keep interrupting my sleep and study. I'd just like to forget about everything for a while. Where do you keep your CD's?'

'Over there', Orihime pointed to her collection.

Ichigo picked up the top CD. 'I haven't heard this one, yet. It's pretty new.'

'I'll put it on. It's not bad and it's not mine. Tatsuki loaned it to me as she said she's played it to death and her parents threatened to throw it out if they heard it again. They claim they can hear it even when she listens through her headphones,' Orihime laughed. 'Her parents can be pretty strict, but they've been good to me. She's a good friend.'

They didn't talk much except about the music, criticising each others taste talking about why they liked a particular song. Orihime learnt much about Ichigo's musical tastes. They took turns to choose the CD's. Orihime thought of mentioning Soul Society again, but didn't. She needed a little more time to accept her earlier revelation and talking about Soul Society might just make it more difficult.

'Oi, Orihime, I haven't heard that one you had stuck in your head earlier. Where is it?' Ichigo asked.

'I must have put it somewhere else. I'll just look for it. Thanks for not insisting we work tonight,' she replied.

'It's okay,' Ichigo said as she went to find the CD 'I hate science projects.'

At the sound of the trigger phrase, Orihime quickly turned to face Ichigo, the CD she was looking for clutched in her hand. He was grinning at her, but she knew that time was passing quickly. There remained about an hour left before the 4 hours was up. She was sad as she was really enjoying their time together.

As they listened to the song, the first time, Ichigo kept asking Orihime what the lyrics were. She tried to talk over the song so he could not hear all the words. '

'Can we listen to it again? I want to hear all the lyrics,' Ichigo asked.

'I'd rather not,' Orihime began and then looked at Ichigo. Looking at him made her change her mind. She was such a sucker for his scary face. 'Okay, we'll listen to it again.'

The listened to it until Ichigo thought he had worked out all the lyrics. Orihime was beginning to get very fed up with the song by then. Why hadn't she thought of another song, any song?

'You had that song stuck in your head? I'd hate that. If you found yourself accidentally singing the words people might think you were touched,' he said once he had worked out the lyrics.

'Yeah. I had it stuck in my head a few years ago, also. Tatsuki heard me singing it and wanted to take me to the doctor. She caught the bit I sang to you earlier. She finally understood after I played the song to her. Then she started to loan me CDs,' Orihime explained.

She knew that time was limited and gathered up her courage. 'Do you miss anyone from Soul Society, Ichigo?' she asked.

'I miss that moron, Renji. We fought a number of times and almost became friends,' Ichigo replied, then paused.

It wasn't the answer she expected.

'I miss a number of people, I suppose. I haven't seen much of Yoruichi since we came home. I miss her constant nagging to try harder. It's a sort of good miss but she knows a lot and tries to help,' Ichigo paused again.

This was getting her nowhere. She felt like asking about Rukia. She really wanted to ask about Rukia. Why didn't he mention Rukia? Orihime frowned.

At that moment, Ichigo glanced at Orihime and saw her frown.

"Are you alright?' he sounded concerned. 'Maybe you need something to eat. You didn't eat much dinner and I wouldn't mind a snack,' Ichigo said.

Pleased to be given an out, Orihime quickly fetched some tea and Pocky. They sipped and ate quietly while Orihime wondered if she should try to raise the subject of Rukia again.

'Ichigo, do you miss……' she began only to be cut off by his Shinigami battle license alerting him to a hollow being present.

'Sorry, Orihime, but I've got to go. This was more fun than working on the science project,' Ichigo let himself out, leaving Orihime with her thoughts.

Was it a failure? She'd learnt a bit, but not enough. Would she bother to repeat? She felt as if tonight had strengthened her friendship with Ichigo. Maybe it was enough, something she could build on. Maybe it was time to stop.

Exit 1

* * *

This story is stand alone and does not have anything to do with any of the other stories I have written or am writing based on Bleach.

_Dirty Epic_ is a real song. The words are pretty random.

You may think by this time Orihime should know who Ichigo loves etc, or even if he is in love since she's so intuitive about him. Maybe she didn't realise earlier because of food additives. In the manga and anime it is not explicitly stated if Ichigo and Rukia are in love. Okay, maybe it's implied (is it?), but not with pointy arrows, declarations, love hearts, chocolates, kisses, puppy dogs, etc.

For the purposes of this story Ichigo and Rukia might be in love (or not). Orihime only accepts the possibility of their love now. She'll just have to try harder if she decides to compete.

I haven't decided if this will be the last chapter for this story, but it's possible. Review if you wish the story to continue.


	4. Third Attempt

I wrote Exit 1 at the end of the last chapter. At the time I did not believe I would write another chapter.

This chapter was only written because of the support of Arashinobara Jikkankakyoku and a few other people mentioned at the end of the chapter. Arashi-chan, thank you for your kindness and keep writing.

If you want to believe that Orihime did not make another attempt, then here is the ending to the previous chapter. Final sentence: _She happily built on the better relationship she had established in the last repeat and began to forge stronger, lasting bonds with Ichigo_.

If you want to believe Orihime tried again, read on.

Warning: OOC and folly lie ahead.

* * *

**Third Attempt**

As she waited for the final minutes of the 4 hours to end, Orihime was certain that she would not repeat. It was an impossible task to make anyone fall in love with you in 4 hours. Why had she even thought it was possible? Desperation was a dangerous emotion. It had started this whole mess and desperation might keep it going.

Making Ichigo fall in love with her had been secondary to regaining his friendship. She was now certain that her friendship would be even stronger if the last 4 hours were accepted, but underneath it all she did not feel satisfied.

Her understanding of the possible relationship between Ichigo and Rukia had shaken her more than she would have believed. She did not know if her surmise was correct, but she feared so. If she wanted to continue she would need to compete against Rukia. Her task would be so much harder. She didn't want to compete, especially against someone she respected and liked as much as Rukia. Sometimes she thought Rukia epitomised everything she wanted to be, strong, confident, and clever. Even if she stopped repeating there would be that competition, even if Rukia never returned.

4 hours was just too short. 4 days might help her, but that was not possible, was it? She tried to remember the rules Jidanbo had told her about time, but with all the other distracting thoughts going through her mind it was impossible to recall their conversation.

She couldn't face trying to do the science project, again. It would have to be completed but not this time. She wanted to have some fun. Spending time with Ichigo was fun and listening to the music together had been wonderful, if only she hadn't been so distracted and unhappy. She had tried to feel happy but the thought of Ichigo and Rukia being in love had kept returning and plunging her into further desperate thoughts. She had maintained her usual happy appearance and she did not think that Ichigo had noticed. While she was pleased that she had spent the time with him, she regretted that she had been too distracted to enjoy it fully.

If fate accepted the change she would be closer to Ichigo, but it was not enough. She wanted one time with him where she again took control of the situation and had some fun. She shook her head. What sort of fun did she want? She thought and then remembered something she had really enjoyed. It would really make her happy, but would Ichigo agree? Somehow she doubted it. Would she insist? She had managed to persuade him to eat in different places and not to work on the science project. Could she persuade him to do this?

The charm warmed in her hand. Fate had accepted the change. Orihime smiled. She didn't care if the next repeat worked, she really didn't want it to. At least she knew if this attempt failed she would have a new bond with Ichigo over music.

Quickly Orihime invoked the charm again: '_Kurikaesu. Repeat'_

She felt the same strange sensation as though she was being pulled backwards. It was only for a moment and then she was walking down the street with Ichigo.

'Let's eat here,' said Ichigo as they passed a burger chain.

'Are you really very hungry, Ichigo?' Orihime asked. She already knew the answer, but it was best to pretend.

'Yeah. I missed lunch today. I really would like a good meal as it help's me study,' he replied, looking with longing at the posters on the window.

"I have an idea. It's not too far from here. They sell all sorts of food and I have a discount from last time I was there,' Orihime suggested.

"Um, can you give a little more information? How far? Is the food any good?' Ichigo questioned.

"It's only a block away,' Orihime responded. Ichigo seemed a little strange. He hadn't asked questions like this previously. Maybe he was just hungry. Well she knew he was from past experience.

She led the way down a side street into what appeared to be a hotel or an office block. As he hesitated outside, Orihime, greatly daring, grabbed his arm and pulled him into the foyer of the building and pressed the button for the lift.

Ichigo hesitated, uncertain.

'Orihime, what is this place?' he asked, looking around furtively. 'It's not, it's not,' he seemed embarrassed, shy but with a slight air of excitement,' It's not one of those hotels, is it?'

Orihime looked at Ichigo. Hotels, what hotels? She didn't have enough money to eat in a hotel.

'Look, I'm flattered and I like you very much Orihime. I just don't think that it would be a good idea,' Ichigo was frowning now.

Orihime was confused. What was Ichigo talking about? Then suddenly it dawned on her.

'No, Ichigo. It's not one of 'those' hotels. Where would I get the money? Actually though it's not a bad idea. I might use that next time,' she stopped and then realised she said those words aloud. 'Just trust me, Ichigo. I think we need some fun and we have a week until the project is due.

The lift had arrived. Again Ichigo hesitated. Again breaking her normal behaviour patterns, Orihime grabbed his hand and pulled him into the lift just as the doors were closing. She let go as soon as he was inside

'What do you mean by next time?' he asked. His frown had deepened. He did not look happy and he moved to the other side of the lift.

This was not going well.

'Did I say that?' Orihime replied. I have no idea what I meant. Relax Ichigo. This is going to be fun. If you don't like it, we'll leave after we've eaten. She hated lying, especially to Ichigo. It seemed that using the charm created situations where she felt she needed to lie.

Ichigo relaxed a little. The lift doors opened. As soon as they exited the lift, Ichigo's frown returned. If she didn't know better, Orihime would have believed he was scared. But how could anyone be scare of a….

'Not a Karaoke Bar! No way. I'm going home, Orihime. We'll work on the project later. There's no way in hell I'm walking into one of these place,' Ichigo exclaimed. 'The hotel would have been a better choice' he mumbled, hoping she wouldn't hear him.

For once Orihime was deaf to Ichigo's protests. 'I promise we'll leave after eating. I just find it fun listening to people massacre songs. Some of the singers are really good and some are just funny.'

'No, Orihime. I won't do it,' Ichigo insisted. He started to walk away, slowly as if he expected her to follow him.

'Now what do I do,' Orihime asked herself. 'He is determined not to go in. Maybe it's best if he does go home. I'll just have most of the 4 hours by myself.'

'Okay, Ichigo. I'll see you later. I didn't know you were scared of Karaoke Bars,' she said quietly.

Ichigo turned to her. 'I'm not scared of Karaoke Bars,' he said defensively. 'I've just heard about them and I'm not interested. Aren't you a little young, anyway?'

'This one caters for teens,' Orihime responded. 'You don't have to sing,' she said kindly, guessing Ichigo's real reason for not wishing to go into the Karaoke Bar.

Ichigo flushed. 'I'm not worried about that,' he said through gritted teeth. It was obvious to Orihime, the floors, ceiling, walls, lift, any passers by, hollows and ghosts that Ichigo was telling a lie.

'It's okay, Ichigo. I'll go by myself. See you tomorrow,' Orihime turned to enter the bar.

'I don't think it's a good idea if you go by yourself,' Ichigo said. 'Do you come here by yourself, normally?'

'No, I usually come with a friend. If you're worried about me then come with me to protect me,' Orihime laughed at the expression on Ichigo's face. 'Half an hour. We'll eat and then go and do the science project. You know seeing we can choose the topic we could base it on something here. I know we already chose one, but we can change it if we can obtain the teacher's permission. Think of it as research.' That reasoning sounded good to Orihime.

'I didn't think Karaoke bars sold food. I thought it was just drink and singing,' Ichigo said wavering, thinking he'd found another excuse.

'I told you, this one caters for teens. They sell a wide variety of junk food and it's not too expensive. I've eaten here before and the servings are large.' Orihime played her trump card.

Ichigo sighed. He knew he was losing the argument and didn't know why. Orihime usually did not object to his suggestions. She was usually so compliant. He could go home, but now he was here, if he didn't have to sing….

It would be something to irritate Keigo. Not that he intended to irritate Keigo, did he? Keigo would demand to know why he wasn't included if he heard Ichigo and Orihime went to a Karaoke bar for science project research. He might even cry like a baby, as usual, and he owed Keigo for ruining his lunch. It might even make the science project interesting. Besides he was really hungry.

'Okay,' he sighed. 'Half an hour only. I'll be watching the time. The food better be good.'

They entered the bar. As it was so early there were not many patrons and they were quickly seated. Ichigo looked at the menu and found there was enough junk food featured to keep him happy. They ordered and were served quickly. The person who had the mike when they entered was doing a very bad Elvis impersonation singing '_Jailhouse Rock'. _

Ichigo was surprised. "Can she hear herself?' he wondered aloud after he swallowed a bite of his hamburger deluxe served with chips, onion rings, salad and a side order of hash browns.

'Filtering. It happens to a lot of people who sing Karaoke. They think they are as good as the original because they hear the original in their head as they sing. They filter out their own voice. She's not the worst I've heard,' Orihime informed him. 'You must have seen American Idol. A lot of the hopefuls can't hear themselves. They think they are better than the original singers. Strange phenomenon.'

Another singer took the mike after the previous singer finished to very sporadic applause. Ichigo looked at the teen with little hope.

'I wish I had some earplugs,' he mourned.

'You can't wear earplugs in a Karaoke Bar. It's rude. Anyway it would start a dangerous trend. Really bad singers might get applause because no one could hear them,' Orihime laughed. 'It would only encourage them.'

The next singer, a teenage boy chose _My Way. _The Sex Pistols version.

'Are you sure there's not a law against this?' Ichigo groaned. He tried to cover his ears but quickly stopped as he saw Orihime look at him.

'There isn't a law against singing. The gaols would be full. Karaoke bars would go out of business. The music industry would crumble as would the television industry. It would be the end of civilization as we know it,' Orihime joked. Ichigo was shaking his head amused at her comments.

'I think I might try next,' Orihime said. She had planned to sing when she first thought of this repeat.

Ichigo looked at her surprised. "Do you sing? Oh, of course, I suppose I should have realised when you brought me here. If you're as bad as this guy, I'm leaving.'

'I'm not too bad. I don't filter. Nor do I choose songs I can't sing. This guy could probably have handled the original version better,' she commented.

After the singer bowed to the lack of applause, Orihime took the mike. She had considered the song she would sing. Nothing overly romantic. Originally she had thought of singing _'Can't Get You Out of My Head' _but decided it was too close to the truth. She chose '_Survivor_' by Destiny's Child.

She noticed Ichigo looking nervously toward the door as she commenced singing. Once she finished the first couple of words, he turned to look at her, his surprise evident. The other patrons quietened as she continued singing. When she finished it was to a very healthy round of applause. As Orihime had said she did not filter, and she was careful to choose songs she could sing.

As she returned to the table she saw Ichigo watching her.

'Orihime. I didn't know,' Ichigo began.

'Why would you? It's okay. I just find Karaoke fun, singing, even listening to the bad singers. You should try it,' she replied.

'You said I didn't have to sing. That was the deal,' Ichigo's face was clouded by the scowl that was forming.

'Yes, I know. But I would like to sing one more song before we go. I don't want to sing one after another,' she explained. 'You have to let other people have a chance.'

Another hopeful had taken the mike, not even slightly daunted by Orihime's performance. The strangled notes of another song came over the PA. Ichigo winced.

While the singer performed Ichigo and Orihime finished their meal. Orihime was considering her next song. Just one more and then she would keep her bargain with Ichigo and they would go and work on the science project. Her idea was working. She was feeling much happier. She didn't know Ichigo was so sensitive to bad singing.

What song would be best? She decided on '_Favourite Game'_ (The Cardigans) as she liked the beat of the song.

As she sang, she noticed Ichigo watching her with great attention. His foot was tapping in time to the music. The bar was gradually filling up and her audience was very appreciative when she finished.

'You're good, Orihime. I am surprised that you have the ability to do that. It must take courage,' Ichigo said admiringly.

'The first time I was so nervous, I almost dropped the mike. Well, I did drop it, but caught it just before it hit the ground. People clapped when they saw me catch it, so I just started to smile and then I sang. No one booed,' she explained.

'No, they wouldn't. Was Tatsuki with you at the time?' he asked.

Orihime nodded.

'Good thing no one was rude then. She might have beaten them up,' Ichigo laughed.

He had relaxed and wasn't eyeing the door which longing. Ichigo appeared to be better able to ignore the singer who was singing a popular Japanese hit. The girl who was singing wasn't bad, but she wasn't as good as Orihime. They listened as she was followed by a middle aged man who sang '_The Logical Song_' surprisingly well. They listened to the next few songs and commented on the number of people who seemed to be filtering. The original half hour had expired long ago. Orihime was enjoying herself. Ichigo became intent on the method of filtering.

'You know you might like singing Karaoke, if you tried it. If you don't conquer your fear, your fear will conquer you,' Orihime said.

Ichigo looked at her as he scratched the back of his head. He started to frown. 'I told you I'm not scared of singing in public.'

'Face your fear, Ichigo. Isn't that what you've learnt from Zangetsu and being a Shinigami? Fear eventually destroys you. Anyway it might teach you more about filtering,' she looked at Ichigo who was shaking his head.

'Okay, I'll prove I'm not scared,' the last singer was finishing. Ichigo stood up (obviously affected by the additives in the food). After a quick discussion with the person organising the Karaoke, which did not involve anyone getting hurt, Ichigo had the mike. He started to sing a song titled '_My Blade as my Pride'_.

Orihime immediately regretted encouraging Ichigo to sing. The original person who sang the song was quite good, but Ichigo had trouble identifying the tune. He was dreadful! Orihime blushed, feeling embarrassed on his behalf. She had a bad feeling that Ichigo was filtering. He seemed to be enjoying himself. (Blast those additives).

A disturbance distracted her. A large shape hurtled onto the stage and pulled the microphone from Ichigo's hand.

'Let me show you how good your old man is, idiot,' bellowed Isshin. 'By the way, I ban you from singing in the shower again. You couldn't carry a tune in a bucket.'

Isshin quickly changed the song and started to loudly sing '_Stairway to Heaven_', all of '_Stairway to Heaven_', not the edited version. While he was pretty bad, he sounded good compared to Ichigo. He was deaf to the protests of the people waiting for their turn and just sang louder. The manager approached, but quailed as Isshin glared at him.

Meanwhile Karin and Yuzu had asked if they could join Orihime at her table. Ichigo came back to the table, shocked and staggering slightly.

'What the hell are you doing here,' he demanded from Karin and Yuzu. 'I didn't know you went to these places.'

'This is the first time, said Karin. 'We knew you weren't coming home. We thought it might be fun and daddy insisted. Why are you here? You swore after the incident at the party you would never have anything to do with Karaoke again. That's why we waited for a night when you weren't home. Anyway, Yuzu wanted to try. So why are you here?' she asked again.

As Orihime looked at Ichigo's gawping face she quickly answered on his behalf. 'We are studying the effects of filtering on human subjects. It's part of a science project. We are doing the research now and then we will write up our findings.'

As she spoke Orihime vaguely wondered about the incident Karin mentioned. It might explain Ichigo's reluctance to enter the Karaoke bar. She tried to decide whether it was important. Probably not, but it might be interesting.

Isshin was still singing. The waiter came over bearing a tray with drinks for Orihime's table.

'We didn't order those,' Ichigo said worried immediately that someone was taking revenge for his father's singing.

'The gentleman over there sent them in appreciation of the young lady's singing,' the waiter replied.

Orihime looked in the direction the waiter indicated. A middle aged man was smiling at her. 'Should I accept,' she wondered, but she had already accepted by not refusing immediately. She picked up a drink at random and toasted the man. He smiled in response. She looked at Ichigo and noticed he did not seem very happy.

'What's wrong Ichigo?' she asked.

'I don't like the idea of strange men sending you drinks,' he said scowling.

Orihime's heart thumped. Was Ichigo jealous? Could it be possible?

"And you shouldn't toast them, either. It might give them the wrong impression,' he continued.

'Why are you so jealous, Ichigo? Is she you're girlfriend?' Yuzu asked excitedly. 'Karin, Ichigo's got a girlfriend!'

Orihime blushed. She opened her mouth trying to think of an explanation, but Ichigo was already responding.

'No, she is **not** my girlfriend. She's a friend. I don't like to see friend's making mistakes that could hurt them later,' he said.

'Being overprotective as usual,' Karin commented.

Orihime's heart slowed. That was the most likely explanation. She felt a little disappointed, especially by the vehemence of Ichigo's denial of their possible relationship.

They were silent as Isshin came to end of the song.

'I hope he doesn't decide on an encore,' Ichigo muttered. 'There might be a riot if he does.'

"Don't worry, he has more sense than that, I think,' Yuzu replied. 'I think he just became a little overexcited when he heard you singing. You know the effect your singing has on him.'

Karin nodded in agreement. 'He's coming back. Remember to congratulate him, Ichigo.'

'Not if I don't want to,' Ichigo said sulkily.

'Boy, what are you doing here,' boomed Isshin as he returned to the table.

'They're doing a science project, dad,' Karin said.

'I like your science partner,' said Isshin to Ichigo as he looked at Orihime. His eyes lit up and he smiled widely. 'Is she you're girlfriend? It's about time. You have good taste.'

'You're very pretty. I'm Isshin Kurosaki,' Isshin said to Orihime.

Predictably Orihime blushed at his gaze and comments. 'I'm Orihime Inoue,' she said.

'She is **not** my girlfriend!' Ichigo said through clenched teeth. 'We are working on a science project. We are doing research here, not just having fun. I hate science projects.'

Orihime looked at Ichigo. The trigger phrase. About an hour to go before the 4 hours were up and less than that before the Shinigami licence alerted Ichigo to the hollow.

'So, you're not on a date?' Isshin looked very disappointed. 'I thought you had finally learnt the importance of romance in High School. You should reconsider. I think she might become your girlfriend if she doesn't mind the way you look. She mustn't hate you; otherwise she would have run when you started singing. I'm surprised there wasn't a stampede.'

Ichigo was losing his temper. He was scowling and blushing at the same time.

'I think we've done enough research Orihime,' Ichigo grated. 'Maybe we should go and record the observations while we they are still fresh in our minds. I'll see you later Karin and Yuzu.' He pointedly ignored his father. As the left, Orihime remembered that they had not paid the bill and mentioned it to Ichigo.

'Let the old man take care of it. He deserves to pay for it for what he said.' As he finished his comment they left the building and started walking to Orihime's house, in silence. Both were lost in their own thoughts.

As they neared her home Ichigo said, 'I hope he didn't embarrass you too much, Orihime. I know I should be used to it, but I'm not. Ignore what he said. It doesn't mean anything. He wants to vicariously experience my love life, not that I have one, because he has none of his own. My sisters are young and read too much shojo manga. They look for romance everywhere.'

'I don't mind Ichigo. It must be lovely to have a family who care about you and everything you do. I wish…' she stopped speaking suddenly overwhelmed by the memories of her brother and all she had lost with his death.

Ichigo noticed her introspection, stopped walking and took her by the shoulders. 'I'm sorry Orihime.' he said seriously. Here I am complaining about my father and you have no one. You still miss your brother, don't you?'

His kindness triggered something in Orihime. She tried to resist but the emotion was too strong and she started to cry. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed. She hadn't felt this sad for so long. Her longing for her brother overwhelmed her.

'Let's get inside, Orihime,' Ichigo said. He led her up the steps, found her key and opened the door.

After he closed the door, Orihime lost the little restraint she had left and leant against his shoulder, sobbing. She wanted to feel close to someone. She felt so isolated. She missed the closeness with her brother and the hugs they had shared. Ichigo clumsily patted her on her back as she cried.

'I hate seeing women cry,' Ichigo observed as Orihime sobbed. 'Karin rarely cries, but when Yuzu does, it's usually on my shoulder or Karin's. I never know what to do. I'm not good at this.'

'Orihime, believe me. The pain will get less in time. It will never completely disappear, but it does diminish. At least Kakei's no longer a Hollow. He's probably having a good life in Soul Society.' He paused.

Ichigo's words enabled Orihime some control and her sobs eased.

'Are you feeling better?' Ichigo asked.

Orihime realised what she was doing and quickly pulled away from Ichigo. She wiped her eyes.

'I'm so sorry Ichigo. I didn't' mean to… I'm really sorry. I just remembered what it was like to have someone who cared for me and he's gone,' she said trying to control a fresh onslaught of tears.

'I think I understand,' Ichigo said sincerely.

Orihime noticed that the front of his shirt bore the traces of her tears. Orihime quickly retrieved a towel and handed it to Ichigo. He looked surprised and then looked down and saw the front of his shirt. He started rubbing the dampness with the towel.

'Don't worry about it,' he said and he dried his shirt. 'Feeling a little better now?'

Orihime nodded, not trusting herself to speak. The tears were standing in her eyes, ready to fall. She didn't want to cry in front of Ichigo again.

The Shinigami battle license lit up and made its usual clamour, alerting Ichigo to a hollow being present. He appeared reluctant to leave.

'I have to go Orihime. Will you be okay?' Ichigo asked.

She nodded.

'I'll see you tomorrow,' Ichigo said. He left, closing the door behind him.

After he left Orihime let the unshed tears fall. This wasn't working out the way she had hoped.

* * *

I would like to thank Fiery Falcon for his/her well thought out comments and suggestions. Thanks to Porporino the III for the support.

Thanks to Cartoonpen for your suggestion that Isshin, Yuzu and Karin turn up in the Karaoke bar. I especially loved your idea of Isshin singing '_Stairway to Heaven_'. That is one of the funniest things in the story.

The song Ichigo sings at the Karaoke Bar '_My Blade as My Pride_' is from the _Bleach Beat Collection_ CD. This song is sung by Ichigo (?) on the CD.

Please read and review. Good reviews encourage me to write.


	5. Fourth Attempt

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in this story. The charm is my creation.

Before you begin, I apologise for the following chapter. It contains really bad jokes, stupid and incorrect situations and possible OOC. Oh, and some nudity.

Chapter 6 (which is plotted and half written) was meant to be Chapter 5. Then I must have eaten something with additives and I decided to write a chapter for my own enjoyment. This is the result. (Blast those additives!)

No one is to blame for this chapter, except me. I accept full responsibility. I'll understand if you don't read it, but, hey, I found it funny (except the first bit). Did I mention I have a warped sense of humour?

**

* * *

**

Fourth Attempt

Orihime sobbed, letting her emotions overwhelm her. After a few moments she recovered a little and went and sat in front of the picture of her brother. 'I miss you, Kakei. No one will ever replace you in my life. Why did you have to die?' She reached out and touched her fingers to his photo. She had always loved his smile. It had comforted her so many times as she was growing up. 'I hope you are happy in Soul Society. I hope you become a shinigami and come to visit me. That way I could see you again.' For a brief moment a happy smile lit her face at the thought of seeing her brother. Then she remembered his death and return as a hollow. It seemed so unfair that he had been punished for trying to protect her.

The remembrance of their recent bitter sweet parting was enough to bring the tears to her eyes again. As she wept, she remembered something Jidanbo said before he gave her the charm. He had mentioned that often the charm brought more sorrow than joy. He had hoped that it would only bring her joy. Any joy she had gained through the repeats had quickly been replaced by pain.

'At least I still have Ichigo's friendship,' Orihime told herself. 'I met his father. He seems to like me. If only Ichigo had not been so intense in his declaration that I'm not his girlfriend. He was so kind to me when I cried. He didn't push me away when I leant on him. He even tried to comfort me, he patted me. I wish he hadn't seen me cry. But the contact was so precious. I want to be close to him. I want to touch him. I can't believe I grabbed his hand twice to make him come to the Karaoke bar. I didn't know I could act like that. Maybe it was something I ate that made me act like that.' She rubbed her eyes.

'I must look like a mess,' she thought and went to check. Here eyes were red and swollen. She quickly bathed her face with cold water. She checked her watch. Not long before the possible time for the next repeat.

She would repeat again. She was addicted to the presence of Ichigo. There would be no Karaoke bar, this time. No restaurant and definitely no science project. She would work on the science project when she returned to the normal time span. For now, these 4 hours were hers.

The pure selfishness of her decision amazed her. Orihime felt a twinge of guilt. Maybe she should try to actually do some work on the science project. A feeling of revulsion for the task overcame her. She was always taking the expected path. Well, no she wasn't, not since Rukia entered the human world and her life had changed completely. But so often she did as expected. Attended school, received good grades, fell in love with the 'bad' boy.

It struck her as strange how Ichigo had such a bad reputation. Okay, he could be violent, and was constantly fighting, but only when he was provoked. Why couldn't people accept and understand the differences? Just because he had orange hair didn't make him a freak.

In many ways, Ichigo's darker nature attracted Orihime. She did not like violence or fighting, but, in some ways, it entranced her. Rage and violence were an integral part of Ichigo. If he lost them he would be other than the Ichigo she knew. If she loved Ichigo, she loved his violence and anger as well. She wondered if he would put as much passion into love as violence.

She thought back to the incident that had started this sequence. She was unsure about some of the things she had said to Ichigo. She had declared her love and had asked for sex, but was that enough? Of course she wanted to have sex with him, wanted him to be her first lover, but did she want sex without love? So far her efforts had not brought him any closer to loving her but she felt she understood Ichigo so much better. If she had the choice of sex or love which would she choose? If she chose sex she might lose his friendship. Or maybe Ichigo would feel obliged to stay friends with her and she didn't like the idea of that. Or maybe he would be too embarrassed to talk to her again. She wasn't sure how he would react.

Why hadn't the charm been a love charm. Then again, she probably would not have used it. It wouldn't be what she was really seeking

Why did relationships have to be so complicated? Why did Ichigo have to be so honourable and reasonable, and so attractive to her. She could have easily formed a relationship with other students, maybe. Why did she have to choose the guy who was so complicated? It was typical of her to take on a challenge that she had little chance of winning, with such unfounded optimism.

She looked at her watch. The 4 hours was coming to an end. Instead of considering the next repeat she had allowed her mind to wander. There were a lot of things to think about, but she should be concentrating. Would she, (shudder), work on the science project, or would she be selfish? Would she limit the number of times that she repeated, or continue indefinitely?

There wasn't enough time to think all this through. She'd repeat. She would work on the science project again. Maybe she could make the science project interesting and show Ichigo what a good partner she could be. She quickly worked out a plan in the last few seconds.

The charm became cold in the warmth of her hand. Fate had rejected the change. In many respects Orihime was thankful. Wiping her eyes one final time, she invoked the charm '_Kurikaesu. Repeat.'_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Again the sensation overcame her. Again she heard the trigger phrase.

'Let's eat here,' said Ichigo.

'I've had an idea, if you will listen to it, Ichigo. It might be fun,' Orihime responded.

Ichigo stopped and looked at her. 'You don't want to go to a… movie, do you? Now, why would I ask that?' Ichigo looked puzzled.

Orihime stared at Ichigo in shock. What was going on? For the brief second before he said movie she was sure he was going to mention the Karaoke Bar. What was happening?

'Um, no, I wasn't going to ask if you wanted to go to a movie,' she said quickly. 'Why don't we try some experimentation? It might be fun.'

Orihime looked at Ichigo. He had a strange expression on his face again. Why did he have this expression on his face every time she suggested something different? She smiled at him, noticing that the sun behind his head made his hair look like a spiky aura. She briefly tried to remember what an orange and yellow aura denoted, but couldn't.

'I'm not sure that is a good idea, Orihime,' Ichigo placed one hand on his hip, the other holding his school bag behind his shoulder. 'What do you mean by experimentation? You don't mean….' He flushed and looked at the ground, obviously uncomfortable. He started digging the toe of his shoe into a crack in the concrete on which they were standing.

'I mean do experiments on the science project we were given,' Orihime couldn't believe that the conversation had taken this turn, again. Innocent comments were beginning to seem as if she was suggesting something inappropriate. She couldn't suggest something sexual this early in the repeat. It wouldn't work, maybe.

'We can study all we like from books, but if we actually do some of the experiments, we can learn from our observations. It won't be hard. It's in the notes the teacher provided. I'll just need to pick up a few things on the way home,' Orihime quickly reviewed her strategy as she talked.

'I know. You're probably hungry. Why don't we go to that all you can eat pizza and pasta restaurant,' she improvised. 'It doesn't look too busy. After we've eaten we can swing by the supermarket, pick up the stuff we need, do some experiments and write up the results. If we can actually prove we did more than just review other people's work we might get higher marks,' Orihime thought the compromise on food might sway Ichigo's judgement.

Ichigo finished his close study of the ground and smiled at Orihime. 'Sorry. I don't know why I immediately thought, well, whatever. You're right. I am hungry. Why are we waiting?' He quickly walked to the door of the restaurant and held it open while Orihime entered.

This time Orihime ordered the same as Ichigo without a second thought. She was hungry.

They didn't talk much as they ate. Ichigo appeared to be very hungry. He ate fast, concentrating on the food while Orihime ate more slowly, enjoying the different flavours.

'Didn't get much time for lunch', Ichigo explained between mouthfuls. 'I had to kill a hollow and Keigo threw my lunch at Mizurio because he was jealous about something. I don't know the full story. Nor do I care very much. I don't listen to their squabbling, if I can help it.'

Orihime hid her surprise. She remembered those words from the first repeat. 'Were they a trigger phrase now?' she wondered.

'Keigo can be a little childish, sometimes, I suppose,' she said and then stopped. It was not like her to be this critical.

Ichigo laughed, astonished. 'That's the nastiest thing I think I've ever heard you say, Orihime. But then, he has been annoying you recently. Since Rukia's return to Seireitei he's directed his attention to you.'

Orihime blushed. 'I don't know why I said that,' she stammered. While she spoke, she again wondered about the corrupting power of the charm. Why had she said that about Keigo? Occasionally, she had these thoughts, but quickly dismissed them as wrong. She resolved to be careful. Before she spoke she would check her words quickly.

To distract herself, Orihime ate dessert. Sweet things had a soothing affect on her normally, but she was watching her words so carefully that she didn't enjoy it. Mentally she shook herself.

'I must act normally. I'll just be careful about anything I say,' she reminded herself.

After paying for dinner they went to the supermarket.

'Can I wait outside, Orihime? I don't like supermarkets,' Ichigo asked imploringly.

'Okay. I won't be long, Ichigo,' she replied.

The supermarket was not busy and she quickly assembled the items needed. As she paid for her purchase she briefly wondered about money. She'd spent money in the repeats but when the next repeat commenced, all the money she'd spent was replaced. She briefly toyed with the whole idea about time, repeats and paradox, but decided that while it was interesting, but she had other things to consider.

She went outside to find Ichigo talking to Keigo. Orihime blushed, remembering her earlier comment.

'Hi Keigo,' she said brightly, hoping that her blush was not too noticeable. 'How are you?'

'Sad. Ichigo won't go to the arcade with me. Keeps saying he is working on a project with someone. It's not due for a week!' Keigo turned his attention back to Ichigo.

'Come on, Ichigo. You don't want to turn into a complete nerd, do you? Ditch whoever it is and come play some games,' he tried to grab Ichigo's arm and was received a quick jab to the jaw.

'I've told you before, Keigo, quit touching me. It's enough to make me wonder if you're hentai. You're not my type anyway,' Ichigo said looking him up and down. 'You're not pretty enough.'

Keigo started gibbering.

'Anyway, I don't think it would be polite to ditch Orihime. Do you? See you Keigo' Ichigo turned from the still gibbering student and spoke to Orihime.

'Have you finished? Can we go now?' he asked with a frown taking the shopping bag from her hand.

'Yes. I've got everything. Bye Keigo,' she blushed as she looked at the bewildered and gibbering teen. He looked like he was about to cry.

They walked toward her home. Keigo followed yelling something unintelligible at them, but Ichigo continued to walk and Orihime did not turn around.

'If we ignore him, he'll go away, eventually,' Ichigo muttered quietly to Orihime increasing his speed. 'I sometimes wonder who is more annoying, Kon or Keigo. I suppose Kon helps out, sometimes. I'm sick of Keigo touching me or grabbing me. It creeps me out. No matter how many times I hit him, he doesn't learn.'

Orihime was having difficulty keeping pace with Ichigo. The yelling behind gradually died away and Keigo stopped following them.

As soon as they were in her apartment, Ichigo slapped his forehead as he realised something.

'Hell. I forgot what a gossip Keigo is. He'll probably invent some story about us. It'll be all over school tomorrow. Sorry Orihime,' he looked at her. 'The gossip will probably be perverted, untrue and embarrassing. Maybe I should visit him and try to make him keep his mouth shut.'

Orihime blushed again. 'No, it's okay Ichigo. I'm pretty sure if he tries to say anything Tatsuki will stop him. He's scared of her, haven't you noticed?' She smiled as his frown. 'We'll both know it's gossip.'

Inwardly she exulted. 'Gossip linking their names together! If only it was reality.'

She quickly recovered herself. She knew she was staring at Ichigo.

'I suppose we better start,' she looked at his school uniform. A thought crossed her mind. 'I think it might be an idea if we put on something to cover our clothes in case we spill anything. I have an old sweatshirt of my brother's that you could wear. It should fit, I think. Or, you could change into it. It's up to you,' visions of a bare-chested Ichigo flashed through her mind as she spoke.

'Yeah, that would be great, Orihime,' Ichigo replied.

Quickly she went to get the shirt her back turned to hide her blushes. What was going on? Was she going to blush this whole repeat?

'Get a grip, Orihime Inoue', she told herself as found the shirt and shook it out. It was clean. She sometimes wore it when she was feeling particularly lonely.

As she handed the shirt to Ichigo, their fingers touched. The shock of the brief contact and her confused state of mind caused her to drop the shirt, blushing again.

Orihime mumbled 'Be back in a minute,' grabbed a change of clothes and ran to the bathroom to wash her face.

Ichigo shrugged and bent to pick up the shirt.

As Orihime leant against the bathroom door, she slapped her hands, hard. 'Stop it, just stop it. You're letting your fantasies intrude into reality. Get a grip, she repeated.

As she washed her face again in the cool water, she noticed it was having an effect. The blush had disappeared. Quickly she changed into the clothes she had brought with her, dried her face and went back into the main room of her apartment where she put her school clothes away.

Ichigo, who was wearing her brother's shirt, was looking through her CD collection. His school shirt was on the back of one of the chairs.

'So my fantasy became reality and I wasn't here to see it. He probably wouldn't have changed in front of me anyway,' she comforted herself.

'Sorry about that. I think dinner may have disagreed with me. Probably some additives in the food. I've got to be careful about additives,' she gabbled, thinking up any sort of excuse.

Ichigo turned to her. 'That's okay. Can I borrow this? I haven't heard it, yet,' he held up a CD he was examining.

Smiling ruefully Orihime replied, 'Sorry. It's not mine. I borrowed it from Tatsuki. I'll ask her if you can borrow it, if you like.'

'No that's okay,' he replied, putting the CD down reluctantly.

'We could listen to it while we work, if you wouldn't find it too distracting,' suggested Orihime eagerly.

'That'd be great,' was the pleased response. 'I haven't heard it yet and Chad told me it was good. You know how he is about music. When he says something is good, it will probably be the best music you hear all year. That guy really has an ear for talent.'

Together they began to work on the suggested experiments while listening to the music. Ichigo was not very adept in the kitchen, but he followed her directions well. The first CD finished and Ichigo selected another he wanted to hear.

The first couple of experiments went well. They got the correct results. After each experiment they sat down and wrote up their findings, as was required. Ichigo had chosen a compilation disc which was now playing. It contained a variety of music, both loud and quiet. Orihime normally listened to it when she was tidying up because it was a mixture of heavy metal interspersed with ballads.

'This was a good idea Orihime,' Ichigo commented. 'Doing the experiments makes it a bit more interesting. What's the next one?'

Consulting the notes Orihime was not very happy with the information. 'I don't think we should do this next experiment, Ichigo. I can't believe our teacher included it. It must be a mistake. Maybe it was for an experiment in class.' Noticing his puzzled look Orihime explained, 'The experiment seems to result in a mild form of bleach. It seems an irresponsible experiment to expect us to do. I'm also worried about how to dispose of it. It would be negligent to just put it down the drain.'

'You could use it in cleaning,' Ichigo suggested. 'Just store it in a glass bottle and use when required. You do have an empty glass bottle, don't you?"

Orihime nodded in response to the question.

'If we do all the experiments we might get extra credit. I want to beat Chad on the class list this time. Maybe this will help,' Ichigo looked at Orihime expectantly.

Reluctantly Orihime agreed.

Despite her fears the experiment proceeded without incident. The bleach was made and passed the tests required.

'Let's put that in the bottle now, Orihime,' Ichigo suggested.

With Ichigo standing beside her, holding the bottle steady Orihime poured the bleach into the bottle. The CD skipped from a ballad onto the next track unexpectedly and a fast, loud rock track started playing. The contrast in sound was a shock and the surprise made her grip slip and the bleach poured over her clothes. Orihime stood there in disbelief.

Ichigo acted fast. He grabbed Orihime's arm and quickly rushed her into the bathroom. He turned on the shower.

'Quick, get your clothes off. The bleach is on them and is in contact with your skin. We need to remove them and rinse your skin clean as quickly as possible,' Ichigo commanded.

When she didn't move fast enough, he undid her shirt and removed it. Orihime quickly removed the rest of her clothes and handed them to Ichigo who took them and placed them in a bucket that Orihime kept for soaking clothes.

'Get into the shower. Keep it lukewarm. No, don't use soap,' he said as she instinctively picked up the bar. 'Just let the water wash off any remains of the bleach. You'll have to remain in the shower for at least 10 minutes to prevent burns.'

As he said these words, Ichigo looked at her, as if examining her skin for any marks caused by the spillage. He asked her to turn around so he could make sure all her skin had been washed by the water. Suddenly he flushed bright red and ran out of the room, closing the door behind him.

'What's the matter now?' Orihime asked herself. As she posed the question she realised the answer. She was naked and in the shower. She blushed again. Ichigo was embarrassed, obviously. Had she noticed an appreciative glint in his eyes before he left so abruptly? She thought she had.

Orihime laughed slightly hysterical. This situation was absurd.

'It should be safe to get out now, Orihime,' Ichigo's muffled voice said, a few minutes later.

Orihime turned off the shower and was faced with another problem. The only clothes she could wear were the ones on which the bleach had spilt. She quickly ran water into the bucket to let the clothes soak. She couldn't go into her room clad in only a towel. Well, she could, but was scared of the effect it might have on Ichigo. How could she get to her clothes?

'Umm, Ichigo', she called through the door.

'Yes?' was the hesitant reply.

What was she going to ask him? It would be embarrassing to ask him to go through her clothes.

'Can you hand me the dressing gown, please? It's opposite the bathroom door,' she said her voice shaking.

'Err okay,' he replied.

There was a knock on the bathroom door and she opened it a little. She grabbed her dressing gown as it appeared, accidentally touching Ichigo's hand in the process.

'I won't blush this time,' she told herself, incorrectly.

Orihime giggled. If this was happening in normal time, she would be worried. But this wasn't normal time. There was no question that she had to repeat if this version of events was accepted. Even though it was funny, Ichigo would probably not be able to act normally around her.

Having donned the robe and tied it tightly she quickly went into the main room. At the scene of the accident, Ichigo was wiping up the bleach with her tea towel. He looked up, saw her in her robe, flushed again and concentrated on what he was doing.

'I hate science projects,' he said dismally. 'Are you okay, Orihime? Have you noticed any burns? I couldn't see any when I loo…' Ichigo abruptly became silent and bent down to scrub at the floor. Even the tips of his ears were flushed a bright crimson.

'Crimson and orange don't look great together, normally. They look good on Ichigo,' Orihime thought distractedly as she grabbed some clothes and retreated to the bathroom to dress.

As she dressed she realised that the trigger phrase had been spoken.

When she returned to the main room Ichigo had finished his cleaning. The tea towel was ruined. She took it from him and put it to soak with her clothes.

Ichigo was standing uncomfortably in the centre of them room. His hands were in his pockets and he was examining the floor with what appeared to be a great deal of interest. He didn't look up when Orihime returned to the room.

'S s Sorry, about that,' Ichigo stuttered. 'I was just acting instinctively. I realise I should have known better. With acid or chemical spills you have to remove any clothing and wash the skin immediately. If it's not treated properly it can cause burns and that would spoil your…..' He stopped abruptly.

'I'm not burnt, Ichigo. 'It was mild bleach, not acid. I think the clothes protected me and you made me remove them before any damage could be done', she replied and bit her lip as she realised what she had said.

'All the same, I should have known better. I was just so worried,' Ichigo scowled at the floor. 'I don't like to see you hurt Orihime. I've seen that too often. I was scared you might be marked so I looked closely,' he gulped as he realised what he was saying.

'I understand, Ichigo. Forget about it. It doesn't matter. You were trying to help,' Orihime reassured her red faced friend.

He looked up at her quickly and returned his gaze to the floor.

'You're always so nice, Orihime. I'm sorry. I won't tell anyone I've seen you…,' he stopped with a groan and bit his lip.

Orihime blushed again. How many times was that? She'd lost count. She noticed Ichigo was still flushed.

'What a pair of idiots we are. Constantly blushing. Scared to look at each other,' she thought trying to prevent a smile.

Before the situation could become any more awkward the blessed sound of the Shinigami battle license alerted Ichigo to the presence of a hollow.

Ichigo quickly grabbed his bag and ran for the door.

'Ichigo. Your shirt.'

Orihime's words made him pause giving her enough time to grab the shirt and give it to him.

'Thanks. I'll return your brother's shirt tomorrow,' he paused still too embarrassed to look at her. 'I'm sorry, really sorry. Talk to you tomorrow.'

He rushed out the door. Orihime closed it behind him.

She started laughing. It was all so stupid. Once she started laughing she found it hard to stop. Scenes from the evening played through her mind, making her cry with laughter. If only she could tell someone about it. Maybe they would find it funny as well.

* * *

I know this sort of science project wouldn't happen in reality but this is not reality.

The First Aid advice is correct when treating a chemical spill.

I've apologised already. If you read it and didn't like don't blame me, please.

Please review. (I hope the next chapter contains some elements of sanity, but doubt it)


	6. Fifth Attempt

_Tite Kubo owns Beach. I've respectfully borrowed some of the characters._

_I do own the charm and one of the characters in this story._

(Climbing our from under the desk, where I hid after submitting the last chapter.)

Thank you for not hating the last chapter. I was worried it was a bit predictable, silly and too full of blushes.

You may remember this Chapter was meant to be the original Chapter 5. It didn't work out, again, so the original Chapter 5 will appear as Chapter 7 (unless I have another flash of insight). This created a delay. Apologies.

I hope you like this chapter. It explains one thing you may have been wondering about.

**

* * *

**

Fifth Attempt

As Orihime laughed she wondered if she heard a slight touch of hysteria in her laughter. The repeat had been absurd, but she was pleased, in a peculiar way, to have the experience. Maybe she should repeat and spill the bleach on Ichigo. What would happen? She laughed at the thought. She could not imagine stripping him of his clothes, well she could. Knowing Ichigo, he'd probably take control of the situation and she wouldn't have the opportunity to do anything. It would be a waste of a repeat.

Gradually the laughter became giggles. Orihime rubbed the laughter tears from her eyes. It was a relief to laugh. Laughter was something she missed. Kakei always tried to make her laugh. He'd make silly faces at her when she was sad, or he'd pretend to forget who she was. Then he'd ask her tell him all about their life together, and he'd keep interrupting with silly questions. It probably wasn't very funny to anyone else, but it had been funny to her. She shook her head. She didn't want to think about Kakei right now.

Ichigo had told her he cared about her. Not in so many words. It was implied. He'd said he was worried about her; that he didn't like to see her hurt. Ichigo had told her that he thought she was nice. Nice wasn't as good as 'great', or 'hot' or a number of other words she could think of, but it was a start.

She was not deluding herself about that look in his eyes, was she? There was definitely interest shown just before he ran out of the bathroom. Why did he have so many scruples? At least she had some indication that he found her attractive.

The question of Rukia returned to her mind. 'Did Ichigo love her? Why am I even thinking that? It doesn't matter. Given time I'm sure I can gain Ichigo's affection, maybe even his love. I've established that he cares. I can build on that.'

Orihime was suddenly shocked at the way her thoughts were progressing. Was this the influence of the charm; to dismiss any possible competition as being a matter of no importance?

Again wild speculation and unrelated thoughts were distracting her from her decision. The decision had been made for her. If fate accepted the change she would repeat. Even though she had enjoyed the events, she knew it would take Ichigo too long to recover. Briefly she wondered if part of the embarrassment was caused because Ichigo had removed some of her clothing; or was it because he had examined her so closely; or was it because he was attracted to her? It was not possible to guess.

This repeat. What should they do this time? The revulsion she felt toward the science project had increased. Since invoking the charm she had refused to work on the science project once: the time they had listened to music.

'The Karaoke bar counts as working on the project,' Orihime assured herself, trying to ignore the voice of her conscience. 'We were undertaking scientific research. Maybe we were distracted along the way, but it still counts.'

She wrestled with her conscience for a few minutes. She imagined her good side and bad side in a heated battle using lasers, cushions, grenades, cannon, swords, saucepans and toothpicks as they fought to determine if she would work on the science project. For some moments it looked like good would win. Orihime could not let that happen. She quickly armed her bad side with a thermo-nuclear device and good was quickly defeated.

'I'm glad they managed to work it out,' she thought. 'I was worried there for a moment, but as my bad side won, I definitely won't work on the science project.'

Another thought travelled over the synapses of her brain. 'Why do we waste so much time eating out in the repeats? Why can't we eat here? I don't want to cook, it would take up too much time, but maybe we could order take away and bring it here. That way I'll manage to spend more time alone with Ichigo. I know the seafood restaurant does take away.'

Her plans made, Orihime checked the time. Only a minute to go.

'But what will we do after we've eaten? Not the science project, but what can I suggest, this time?' She was in a quandary. 'I'll have to improvise.'

The charm turned warm in her hand. Fate had accepted the change. The decision had been made on her behalf.

With a touch of regret she invoked the charm '_Kurikaesu. Repeat.'_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Again the familiar sensation overcame her. Again she heard the trigger phrase.

'Let's eat here,' said Ichigo.

Orihime stopped walking and smiled at Ichigo.

'Ichigo, I have a wild idea…' the expression on his face made her pause. 'Are you okay, Ichigo? You look a little strained.'

'You're not going to suggest we go to a Karaoke bar, are you? Because there is no way on God's earth that I'm entering one of those places in this lifetime,' Ichigo stated with conviction.

Orihime shut her eyes. 'I don't believe he just said that,' she told herself. 'Quick say something otherwise it will look suspicious.'

'No, why would I suggest that, Ichigo? It was the furthest thought from my mind,' she said while thinking 'We've done that already. Why repeat?'

'I was going to suggest that instead of eating out, why don't we order take away? I've heard that the seafood restaurant does take away. It'll be quicker and we can start work on the science project that much faster. It will also be a little more relaxing,' Orihime hoped her suggestion was accepted.

'That's not a bad idea. Much better than a Karaoke bar. I don't even know why I thought you would suggest that. Though somehow I think I had a dream about one and Keigo was involved somehow,' he shook his head and scowled. 'I don't want to talk about it.'

This information dismayed Orihime. Something Jidanbo told her flickered briefly at the back of her mind, but all her attempts to remember were unsuccessful. She tried to suppress the frustration at the inability to remember something that might be important. Maybe it would come to her later.

There was a 20 minute wait for the take away.

'There's a games arcade next door. Want to play a game while we wait? I hate hanging around waiting,' Ichigo suggested.

'Okay,' Orihime agreed. A sense of unease touched her briefly.

'Why does this make me worried,' she wondered as they walked into the crowded arcade. She rarely entered one of these places and never when they were this crowded.

Groups of people stood around the machines, some waiting to play, some watching friends, others just watching. There was the usual stale smell. It was not overpowering, just noticeable. The smell made Orihime wrinkle her nose. Ichigo appeared not to notice.

He walked up to a machine and tapped the tall, well muscled male who was playing it, on the shoulder. .

'Leave me alone. I've nearly got the high score. Wait your turn,' was the angry response. He shrugged his large shoulders and the play of muscles made his shirt bulge.

Ichigo said,' I've told you; you can only play this when I'm not here. Don't you remember? Or do I have to jog your memory, again.'

'Ichigo?' The teen stopped playing. Immediately the animated hero of the game was killed by the ninjas who surrounded him. 'Damn, I nearly beat your high score.'

He turned around and smiled. 'Hey, Ichigo. Long time no see. What you been doing? Who's the skirt? Your girlfriend?' he eyed Orihime appreciatively.

Orihime looked at the guy who was leering at her. His straight black hair almost reached his shoulders and his hazel eyes twinkled. He must be pretty brave if he grew his hair to that length. Orihime judged his age to be at least a year older than Ichigo.

'No, she's a friend. I've been busy. What about you, Daiki? Still wasting time. Grades still bad. Your old man still bugging you about your hair?' Ichigo asked grinning.

Daiki groaned. 'Don't even ask. My old man is constantly on my back, when he's home. Keeps threatening to put me in a cram school. Don't even talk about the hair. You'd think he'd have worked out I only do it to annoy him. I suppose you want to play, eh?'

'Yeah, we're waiting for take-away. We're doing a science project. I hate waiting around for stuff,' Ichigo explained.

'Aren't you going to introduce me to this girl who is not your girlfriend?' Daiki looked at Ichigo expectantly.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, frowning. 'Okay. Daiki Seto meet Orihime Inoue. I met this guy back, forget when. I used to fight him for the best game machines when I spent more time here. I see no one bugs you anymore,' Ichigo noticed.

Daikai smiled in acknowledgement of the observation. 'Yeah, since you stopped coming it's been pretty quiet. So, go on, play. I want to see if you have lost any of your skill.'

Ichigo started to play. Orihime looked at her watch.

'Should I tell him when the time's up, or wait until he's finished?' wondered Orihime. 'Or maybe I will go and collect it. I don't want to walk out of here by myself. What should I do?'

As she watched him play Orihime realised that Ichigo must have spent a lot of time playing games, or had a special skill. He was good. He quickly advanced through the levels. Orihime looked at her watch. The take away should be ready. Daiki noticed her look at her watch.

'Is it time for your take away?' he asked pleasantly.

'Yes, but I don't want to disturb Ichigo. He seems to be enjoying himself,' replied Orihime, a touch of concern in her voice.

'Don't worry about it. Hope to see you again,' Daiki said.

He pushed Ichigo away from the machine and quickly took over.

'Go on. Your take-away should be ready. Come back some time when you're not busy and we'll play,' Daiki said before becoming immersed in the game.

After collecting the take away Ichigo and Orihime began to walk to Orihime's place.

Ichigo insisted on carrying the take away bags. Orihime, curious after visiting the games arcade and witnessing his apparent talent, asked Ichigo about games he liked to play.

'_Prince of Persia's_ good. I know a new one's coming out soon. _Soul Calibar_. When I was younger I used to really like the Mario games. I suppose one of my favourites would have to be the Zelda series. I'm hoping to get enough money together to buy Twilight Princess. I hear it's good. I like the old _Zelda_'s too; you know the 64 games. I think _Ocarina of Time_ would have to be one of my favourites, but I haven't played it in a long time,' Ichigo spoke with great enthusiasm.

The last statement made Orihime realise how they could spend the evening. It would be totally unrelated to the science project and it should be fun. Thank God, an escape, and maybe a chance to think about the comment Ichigo had made at the beginning of the repeat.

'I like the _Zelda_ games too, Ichigo. I used to play them with my brother. _Prince of Persia_ is not something I think I want to play,' she commented.

'No, I don't suppose you would. It's not your type of game.'

They arrived at Orihime's house.

'Why don't you go and wash your hands while I set the table, Ichigo,' suggested Orihime. 'It won't take long.'

'Okay, thanks Orihime. I'll be fast.'

Orihime quickly checked in a cupboard and found the item she expected. She placed it near her television and set the table.

Ichigo reappeared and they sat down, sharing the food. By this time Orihime had ceased to notice how much Ichigo ate. It didn't matter. As they ate they talked about other games they had played and enjoyed. Ichigo shamefacedly admitted to being hooked on _Pokemon Stadium_ for a month when he was much younger. Orihime laughed and innocently asked f he bought the cards as well. Ichigo refused to answer the question.

'It's not important. Have you ever played any of the _Fire Emblem_ games?' Ichigo queried.

'Oh yes. I loved _The Sacred Stones_,' she said and blushed.

'And how many of the male characters did you fall in love with? Ichigo teased, noticing her blush.

'Ummm,' Orihime did not want to reply.

'Karin has the largest crush on Seth. She keeps playing the game over and over, just so she can look at him,' Ichigo laughed.

Orihime smiled at Ichigo. 'I know how she feels,' she confessed, her blushes increasing.

'So it is Seth,' Ichigo stated triumphantly.

'It's not Seth.' Orihime retorted. Then she decided to change the subject before Ichigo asked any more questions.

'After dinner, do you really want to work on the science project?' Orihime asked.

'That's why I'm here, isn't it? Why, what were you thinking,' he asked warily. His eyes moved toward the door as if measuring the distance.

'I found my old 64. My brother bought it second hand and I've kept it. Do you want to play _Ocarina of Time_?' Orihime's hope was reflected in her tone.

Ichigo relaxed but then hesitated, obviously torn between the idea of finishing work quickly, or having some fun.

'I've already done some work on the project. We can just add to it,' Orihime almost bit her tongue as she uttered the lie.

'It's not really a lie,' she assured herself. I have worked on the project a number of times.' Briefly she wondered if she was telling the truth, or just salving her conscience. Was the charm influencing her again?

Ichigo frowned and then smiled at Orihime.

'That'd be nice. But I've never played it with someone else. It's a one player game, isn't it?'

'Yes, but my brother and I would play it together. He hated the running around, the towns and collecting items. I wasn't keen on the fighting, especially the bosses. I like the towns and solving the puzzles. I especially liked riding Epona. So we'd share,' Orihime explained.

Ichigo frowned.

It struck Orihime that what she was suggesting to Ichigo smacked of an intimacy she was not sure was there. Sharing a game could happen between very good friends and family members. It required a great amount of co-operation and patience. They were friends, good friends, but would this work? She'd tolerated it when Kakei snatched the controller from her and he didn't complain too much when she retaliated, but how would Ichigo react? How would she react to Ichigo?

'Forget I even suggested it,' she said quickly as Ichigo had still not responded.

His frown eased. 'Sorry, I was just thinking about a time when I played a 2 player game with Yuzu. She refused to speak to me for a week when I blamed her for the Game Over. Karin took her side and wouldn't talk to me. Aside from my old man, home life was very quiet. Yeah, let's share a game. I think it could work if we don't take it seriously. I mean it's only a game. It's not as if it's real life.'

They set up the console together. Orihime had a moment of worry when she thought that it was broken, only to realise it wasn't plugged into the power.

The machine hummed into life, revealing the opening screen. Ichigo took the controller and quickly moved to the 'save' screen.

'You have a game saved in each of the slots. Do you want to use one of your previous games?' Ichigo asked

'No, I think we should start a new game. Overwrite the 'OI' game. That was one I was playing by myself. I didn't get very far,' Orihime said.

Ichigo deleted the game and then asked, 'So, what will we call this game. I see you normally use your initials. You want to use our initials?'

Orihime nodded. 'Yes, why not?'

She watched as Ichigo typed in IKOI. It made her smile to see their initials together like that.

As they waited for the opening story to finish, Ichigo said 'It's funny, Orihime. I feel really relaxed right now. I feel I know you better than I know Uryu or Keigo. It's almost as if we have shared some experience I can't remember.'

Orihime carefully did not look at Ichigo. She was scared that the surprise and fear at his comments would show on her face.

'Maybe it's because you're so familiar with this game that hearing the music and seeing the characters makes you feel nostalgic and comfortable, or something,' she suggested , hopefully.

'Yeah you may be right,' said Ichigo, stretching, the controller in his hand. 'Do you want to play first? I find all the setting up a bit dull.'

'So did my brother,' Orihime took the offered controller and played for a while until the game demanded fighting skills.

'Here, Ichigo, you take over. I'm sure you can finish this dungeon pretty quickly,' Orihime said.

Ichigo happily took the offered controller and concentrated on the game.

This gave Orihime the opportunity to think about some of the things Ichigo had said. She watched Ichigo's face, not the game, while she thought, enjoying the changes in his expression.

'I don't understand. Jidanbo said that only I would remember the repeats. Yet Ichigo is apparently having some vague memory of some of the events. Previously they were very vague but this time he was quite specific. He mentioned the Karaoke bar, and Keigo.' Orihime closed her eyes, grasping at the vague memories. None of the rules she could bring to mind were relevant. 'What was it that Jidanbo said? I wish I could remember. This is irritating,' Orihime let out a little scream of frustration.

Ichigo paused the game. 'Hey, no need to get so excited. I know I killed the boss pretty quickly, but there's a heart just up ahead. I didn't know you'd get so immersed in the game, Orihime.' He raised an eyebrow at her. 'Do you want to take over for a while? Get us to the next dungeon?'

Orihime shook her head. 'Oh, no. You keep playing. I'm happy to watch.'

'I insist,' Ichigo said handing over the controller. 'I need to stretch, anyway. It's funny how these games seem to have an underlying critical mass thing. Once you have enough skill, experience, health points and weapons you can basically defeat anything.' He stood and stretched, watching Orihime move through Hyrule town toward the castle.

'Oh, good, you found that heart piece. I'd forgotten that was there. Could you get me some money as well?' he asked, his eyes following the actions of the character on the screen.

Frustrated, but obliging as always, Orihime did what Ichigo asked. She handed back the controller once she was at the castle.

'Thanks,' said Ichigo quickly becoming immersed in the game again.

Something Ichigo said triggered a thought. He'd mentioned critical mass. What was it about critical mass? Of course, Jidanbo had not used that term, but she'd immediately associated the rule with critical mass.

She thought back to when she'd decided to use the charm in the first place. The memory of the first time they'd worked on the science project made her squirm. No, what she wanted to remember was later than that. She searched her memory to try and gain access to those thoughts. What was it? That's right. She'd remembered something about the rules then: that it could only affect a limited number of people.

She gasped involuntarily at her thoughts, as Ichigo dodged the last guard and finally met Zelda.

'Gee, you do get involved, don't you? Oh, it's that boring bit. Here, Orihime, you don't mind do you?' Ichigo handed over the controller and rubbed his hands. 'I think I was holding it a little tight. I always do.'

Mentally grumbling, Orihime went through the 'boring bit' as quickly as she could. She really wanted to concentrate on her last insight.

As she handed the controller back to Ichigo he commented, 'I didn't know this could work out so well. You don't interrupt or tell me what to do and you really pay attention. Thanks for making this so pleasant, Orihime. I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed playing this game.' He smiled at her.

She immediately smiled in response, while blushing at the compliment.

'I'm enjoying it too Ichigo. I like watching you play,' she replied.

As he again became engrossed in the game, the rule gradually returned to Orihime's consciousness.

'If more than a certain number of people (how many people? I can't remember), are affected by the repeat then the memory of the person who is the main focus of the repeat, in this case Ichigo, will gain partial memories. The more repeats, the more Ichigo will remember and if I repeat often enough Ichigo will remember everything. Oh, no,' Orihime's hands flew to her mouth in dismay. 'Too many people. There were the people in the restaurants, the Karaoke bar, the supermarket, and now the arcade.'

She crossed her arms, hugging herself in dismay. 'I've reached critical mass on the number of people involved. I'd better stop repeating. But I don't want to stop, yet. Maybe one more repeat, two at most. How much will he remember? I'll check when I repeat next time. Now it seems like a dream to him. I don't want him to remember that first time we worked on the science project when the food additives overcame me and made me act so odd. I'll also have to limit contact with people through the any more repeats,' Orihime almost felt like crying.

Ichigo defeated another monster and handed the controller to Orihime.

'You better save. I don't really want to replay that part. I hate not saving and then dying. I hate it almost as much as I hate science projects,' Ichigo said.

The trigger phrase. Orihime numbly saved and went through the other 'boring bits' until they reached a part that interested Ichigo. She didn't mind now, because it distracted her from her disturbing thoughts.

Ichigo watched the progress of the game. They had been playing for quite some time. Once she arrived at a more interesting part of the game Orihime offered Ichigo the controller.

Watching him defeat the next minor boss she briefly wondered when ……….

Ichigo's Shinigami battle license alerted him to a hollow appearing. Ichigo put down the controller and stretched.

'I like this and it's been relaxing being with you. I don't feel like going home and putting Kon in my body. I'll leave my body and bag here, if that's okay? I shouldn't be long. I'll come back and we can continue playing,' Ichigo suggested.

Orihime looked at him, surprised. 'He usually just runs out the door. I didn't know he went home. What should I say? Why did this change?' she thought rapidly.

'That sounds nice, Ichigo,' she heard her voice respond. 'I'm enjoying playing the game with you.'

'Right. Won't be long,' Ichigo did the necessary and his body sprawled on the floor. 'Take care of it for me, will you? I know I can trust you,' he said as he left through the window.

Orihime watched him leave, and then hesitated, looking at his body. She had seen it like this only a few times before. Each time other people had been present. If she was honest she had been curious if it was still alive, or was it like an empty shell? She looked at the window to see if Ichigo had returned before moving close to his body. It looked uncomfortable. He wouldn't mind if she rearranged it, would he? Would he even notice?

Ignoring her qualms she touched his face. The skin felt sightly cool, but not cold. She rested her palm against his cheek, relishing the opportunity to just touch Ichigo with no consequences.

Her conscience returned to plague her. Orihime's bad side again joined battle with her good side using weapons from early part of the Zelda game. Good was winning when Orihime quickly armed her bad side with the fire arrows. The end was swift, for good.

'I really should stop doing that', she thought. 'I'm sure my good side has my best interests at heart.'

Orihime began to rearrange Ichigo's body to make it, at least, look more comfortable. The body was on its back. It took a little while, as the body was floppy. Looking at the relaxed pose Orihime had a slightly dangerous thought.

'Maybe if I lie down beside him just to see what it's like.' Before she finished the thought she was lying beside Ichigo. Without further examination of her actions, Orihime cuddled up to the body, her cheek resting on the body's chest. She closed her eyes, just for a moment.

'What are you doing, Orihime?' asked Ichigo.

Startled, she sat up and looked toward the window where Ichigo was standing, blood running down his face from a wound.

'I've always wanted to know if the heart in your body still beats when you turn into a shinigami,' she improvised quickly, blushing.

'And does it?' Ichigo asked. 'I never thought to check.' He quickly got into his body and sat up.

'Umm, it beats very slowly,' Orihime improvised again.

'You're hurt, Ichigo,' she said trying to change the subject. 'What happened?'

As she asked the question she got some water and bandaids which she gave to Ichigo. He quickly cleaned the wound.

'There were two hollows and one was hiding. He jumped me while I was fighting the first,' Ichigo looked at Orihime, a tinge of suspicion in his eyes.

'I wish you'd asked before you checked out my heartbeat, Orihime. I don't really like people handling my body when I'm not around.'

Orihime looked at him astounded. 'But you put Kon into your body!'

Orihime's hand went to her mouth. 'What am I saying?' she thought. 'Oh, no! I've made another mistake.'

Ichigo looked at her quizzically for a moment, frowned, and then laughed. 'You're right. I object to your scientific curiosity but I let Kon take care of my body. I think you're probably a better choice. At least I won't come back and find my body is walking around trying to pick up girls or getting into fights. Sorry Orihime. It was just a shock. For a moment I thought you'd been knocked unconscious trying to protect my body. I couldn't see any signs of a struggle and I haven't been gone long. I was worried. I guess I over reacted.'

He looked at the television. 'Is the game still running? Can we play some more?'

Seating himself in front of the television he resumed play.

Orihime was relieved. It was odd that he had accepted her explanation so quickly. Why had he? When she saw him in the room she thought it was going to end badly, again.

It was immaterial. Hopefully he would forget if she repeated.

A glance at her watch informed her that time was running out. Was she going to repeat? The critical mass issue made it so much more problematic. She bit her thumb.

Exit 2

* * *

Daikai Seto is my creation and will probably never appear again. Yes, I like the Zelda games. 

As you can probably guess, the number of chapters may be severely limited. Maybe a sequel?

Thanks to all the people who review. I appreciate your ideas and enthusiasm.

Especial thanks to:

EtoileEyes. When I answered your review, the critical mass idea became clear. I had a glimmer of the idea when I wrote the first chapter but your review triggered the memory.

Thanks for your very positive support Porporino the Third.

Arigato Arashi-chan. It's a good thing you talked me out of my original idea for Orihime's interaction with the body. It was wrong. Funny, but wrong.

Cartoonpen, your advice re the _Ocarina of Time_ was invaluable. Thank you.

Please review. Lack of reviews make me reluctant to update.

I have, in the past, replied to reviews, but recently stopped as I'm not sure if people want a reply. If you do, just type 'pr' in your review.


	7. Sixth Attempt

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

If you don't want to read this chapter you may have noticed I put Exit 2 at the end of the last chapter. What would happen next?

Briefly, Orihime decides not to repeat and Ichigo stays over till very late playing Zelda with help from Orihime. Having discovered that they both really like games they meet regularly to play them and even buy a few together forming a stronger friendship. The End.

If you want to read on, please do so.

Orihime does something in this chapter which is wrong. I apologise for her actions and I do not condone them but it was important to get Ichigo to talk freely to explain some of the events that have happened in this story. Maybe you will understand why I delayed adding this chapter.

(I think I will hide under the desk again.)

* * *

S**ixth Attempt**

Biting her thumb didn't help. She watched Ichigo play the game. Should she ask him to leave? She didn't want to ask him to leave. She really wanted to place her head on his chest again, to embrace him with no fear of rejection. The thought of those brief moments of contentment made her shut her eyes with longing. She hoped he would leave his body behind again. She'd just time it properly next time so that Ichigo would not know. Why had he accepted her weak explanation so readily? He would normally react suspiciously. Could it be the additives in the food? Did Zelda hypnotise him into a more receptive frame of mind? Was it because he was relieved she was unhurt? Had the blow to the head from the hollow given him concussion and he wasn't thinking properly?

Another thought claimed her attention. What would happen if he was still there when she invoked the charm? While Orihime was thrilled that Ichigo had returned, it worried her. She usually used this time to think, to plan what she would do. Ichigo was absorbed in the game, and was only half way through a particularly difficult dungeon. He probably wouldn't notice her if she remained quiet. Could she still think about things when his presence was an ever increasing distraction?

Well, she could try.

They would not work on the science project! That was her decision. The number of repeats was now severely limited. There may be only one more chance. An idea briefly flickered through her mind.

'Ichigo, would you like a drink?'

'Yeah, a juice would be nice,' he replied not taking his eyes from the screen.

As she got the drinks she quietly went and checked her supplies. It wasn't really the right thing to do. In fact it was wrong, illegal, and something she would normally not consider. Why was she acting so strangely? Was the charm affecting her, corrupting her judgement even more than she suspected?

She gave the drink to Ichigo and sipped her own. She decided to go to the bathroom for the final minutes so she could plan.

'I won't be long, Ichigo,' she said, closed the door and locked it. Now she could think without distraction.

If she went ahead with this she knew the plan might not work. Orihime comforted herself with the thought that it was not really happening. Fate would not accept the next change. If it did, then she would repeat one more time.

'Why did I even think of this?' she asked herself. 'I don't have any other idea, except to work on the project again. I'll try this. Maybe it will provide some answers.'

Part of her mind recognised that the charm was not only making her lie, it was encouraging her to betray her principles. She did not like the changes she saw in herself. No matter, she had decided that she would do this repeat. The last few seconds ticked down. The charm grew warm. Fate had accepted the change.

With questions wracking her mind she invoked the charm '_Kurikaesu. Repeat.'_

Again the sensation overcame her. Again she heard the trigger phrase.

'Let's eat here,' said Ichigo.

He sounded less certain than normal, or maybe that was her imagination. He looked confused and rubbed his hand over his face.

'Did I say that twice? I get a feeling of déjà vu about this. As if it had happened before. I feel that this is wrong, somehow,' Ichigo said.

Orihime stiffened at his words. Critical mass. She must act as normal. She turned and smiled at Ichigo. 'You're probably very hungry, Ichigo. Hunger can make you imagine things. I have a suggestion. Why waste time and money on a restaurant?' She looked at the expression forming on his face, it was almost fear. Why was he scared? Of course, he had heard about her cooking! She didn't understand why people didn't like the food she prepared. They must all have underdeveloped taste buds.

'I won't be cooking; it would take too long. Why don't we pick up some prepared food from the supermarket and go back to my place. We could settle to work that much faster and finish the project.' Orihime was amazed at how easily the words came from her mouth. She wasn't lying to him, exactly, nor was she telling the truth. That thought didn't comfort her. She wanted to be honest with Ichigo.

'Umm, sure. If you think it's a good idea, I suppose we could do that. How did you guess I was hungry? You're sure you won't be cooking?' Ichigo questioned a frown on his face.

'I'm sure I won't be cooking. Come on. We'll pick up some dessert also, just in case. They have really nice melon ice-cream,' Orihime assured the frowning teen and ignored the other question.

Orihime led the way to where the prepared meals were displayed. Ichigo selected a quantity of food that seemed a little excessive. On the way to the cashier, Orihime picked up a variety of salty snacks. They were an important part of her plan.

As they neared the checkout, Orihime pretended to remember something. 'I need to buy some tea. I've nearly run out. You go ahead, Ichigo. I'll catch up with you outside. I shouldn't be too long,' she assured him.

Orihime chose some tea so she wouldn't be caught in her lie and quickly grabbed the other items she wanted. She waited until she was sure Ichigo had left the store. Then she went through the check out, nervously waiting to be questioned about some of her purchases. The cashier hardly glanced at her, or her purchases, obviously bored. The total of the goods was greater than Orihime anticipated, but it was still cheaper than eating out.

Ichigo insisted on carrying the bags, but complained a little at the unexpected weight. As they walked to her place, Orihime asked Ichigo his favourite music.

'I thought you'd want to talk about the project, Orihime. You always seem interested in school work,' he commented.

'I know, but I thought we would leave all the work until after we have eaten. It's always a good idea to have a little leisure time between school and homework, don't you think?' She smiled up at Ichigo.

'Sure, yeah. I guess so. Okay, one band I really like at the moment is System of a Down, especially the Zelda song. I know it's old, but I think it's funny. I like the Zelda games,' Ichigo told Orihime.

The talk about music and games lasted until they were inside her apartment.

'Why don't you go and wash your hands while I set the table, Ichigo,' suggested Orihime. 'It won't take long.' She was reluctant to let him see what she had bought just yet.

'Okay, thanks Orihime. I'll be fast.'

Orihime turned on her music system and put on the CD Tatsuki had loaned her. Then, after she set the table, she retrieved some of the supplies she had checked in the last repeat. Now, if only Ichigo would react like a typical teenage male, this might work.

A half remembered rule regarding the charm niggled at the back of her mind, but resolutely she ignored it.

Ichigo emerged from the bathroom and went over to the CD player. He picked up the CD case and looked at it.

'I wanted to hear this, but I have this strange memory of listening to it before, but that's not possible, is it?' Ichigo looked as if he were trying to retrieve the memory.

'Aren't you hungry, Ichigo? We can eat and listen to the music,' Orihime said nervously. The memories were a little too close to the surface for her liking.

Ichigo replaced the CD case and looked at the table expectantly. He paused when he saw the other items Orihime had placed on the table with the food. Ichigo looked at Orihime, looked again at the table and frowned.

'Umm, Orihime, you know you put beer and sake on the table, don't you?' Ichigo asked his voice a mix between anticipation and denial.

'Yes, I know Ichigo,' she replied.

'But, we're underage. We shouldn't be drinking,' he said.

'And my brother should still be alive. We should be normal teenagers. The world is full of should's and should nots, Ichigo. I thought you liked to take risks,' Orihime heard her voice saying these words, but did not believe it. She couldn't blame the food additives for this. She hadn't eaten. Maybe it was the influence of the charm, or her own guilt.

Ichigo looked at her. 'Are you okay? You're acting a little strange, Orihime. Do you want me to leave?'

'I apologise, Ichigo. I'm really sorry. I don't know why I said that. Please sit down and eat. I'll put the alcohol away,' Orihime said sadly.

'No need to do that, Orihime. We can just try it. We don't need to drink it all,' Ichigo said seduced by the idea of tasting forbidden fruit.

He quickly grabbed a can of beer, popped the top and drank quickly.

Orihime was torn. Her plan was working, but she was violating her principles. It had been obvious to her that Ichigo would quickly succumb to sampling something restricted to adults. If only it had been that easy to seduce him. She quickly grabbed her own can of beer and drank half the contents. Maybe that would drown her principles. It was bad enough when her conscience plagued her, but it now appeared her Conscience had joined forces with her Principles. Her Bad side needed more help if it came to another pitched battle. Alcohol would divert both her Good side and her Principles. She quickly drank the rest of the beer in the can. It tasted awful, but it enabled her Bad side to distract her Good side and her Principles. Bad suggested a game of poker. She knew her Bad side would cheat, but she didn't care. Her Good side and Principles picked up their hands and studied their cards. Her plan had worked, at least this part of it.

She came out of her reverie to notice Ichigo was staring at her.

'Don't you think you should eat something, Orihime? If you're going to drink that fast it would be better if you had some food to absorb it, at least that's what my old man says,' he said pushing a plate toward her. 'If you're that thirsty, you should drink water. Beer doesn't really quench the thirst.'

Orihime giggled. Ichigo sounded so serious.

'Thanks for the good advice, Ichigo,' she said and laughed

His face expressed concern and a slight tinge of worry. Orihime quickly ate some food.

Ichigo relaxed and also started eating, occasionally washing down his food with some beer.

'It's funny, I really feel as if I have heard this CD before,' Ichigo said.

'Would you like another beer,' Orihime said trying to distract him again.

'Yeah, thanks, I would. It goes well with the food,'

Orihime went to the fridge of retrieved two cold cans. She handed one to Ichigo and opened her own. This time she sipped slowly. Her plan did not involve her becoming influenced by the alcohol. She didn't want to lose control of the situation, but she had to keep her conscience off balance so the plan could be carried out.

They ate until all the food Orihime served was eaten. Ichigo sat back.

'I think I'm full. Orihime, I'm sorry but I don't feel like doing the science project. If you want, I'll just go home,' Ichigo suggested reluctantly.

'No need, Ichigo. You can stay here. I enjoy the company. We can work on the project another day. It's not due for a week. We can just relax and listen to music if you want. I think you need time to unwind.'

Ichigo smiled at Orihime. 'Thanks. I don't know why, but I feel relaxed at the moment. Maybe it's the beer, maybe because I don't feel I have to do anything or prove anything to you. I don't have to compete with you,' Ichigo said.

'Do you want another beer, Ichigo?' Orihime asked eagerly. He didn't seem very affected by the beer, but it wasn't affecting her much either. As she got the cans from the refrigerator Orihime finally realised why. It was low alcohol beer! It was now clear why the bored cashier at the supermarket didn't question her about her purchase. If only she hadn't been in a rush she would have checked. Why did these things always happen to her?

'I feel a little relaxed, I suppose from the small amount of alcohol in the beer,' she mused. 'It may have relaxed Ichigo enough.'

As she carried the cans to the table she picked up a packet of chips. She placed both the beer and the opened chips next to Ichigo, who started eating them as they talked about music. As planned the chips made him thirsty so he drank more. Orihime realised for her plan to work she had to move onto phase two: the sake phase.

The CD had finished.

'Why don't you choose another CD, Ichigo?' Orihime suggested. 'There's something I want to do.'

While Ichigo browsed through her CD collection, Orihime heated some water. She had heard that sake should be served warm.

'Do you mind if I play this CD, Orihime?' Ichigo asked. 'I seem to remember hearing something about it.'

'It's fine,' she replied absorbed in the task and not looking. 'Choose any CD's you like. If you like, choose a few.'

As she prepared the sake, Orihime questioned her actions, again. 'Why am I doing this? Is it because I hope the alcohol will make Ichigo talk? There are so many questions I want to ask that he will never answer in normal circumstances. Is he in love with anyone, now? Has he ever been in love? What had happened at the party which caused Ichigo to hate Karaoke so much? If I manage to encourage him to start talking about himself, maybe he will answer these questions.'

She knew that this was a very weak justification. Orihime kept reminding herself that this wasn't really happening. She would repeat again and hope that he didn't remember this repeat. He hadn't really shown much signs of remembering except he had been rather confused when the repeat started and he seemed to remember the CD. Was that because of the critical mass, or because he had been in close proximity to the charm when she invoked it?

Then she listened to the CD Ichigo had chosen. It contained the song she had claimed was stuck in her mind in an earlier repeat. She blushed and hoped it would not trigger any memories but realised from his earlier comments that it probably had.

Ichigo returned to the table and Orihime immediately served him a cup of sake. Ichigo hesitated, for at least a millisecond, and downed the cup in the approved fashion. The heat of the sake and the alcohol caused him to flush. Orihime quickly followed his example, hoping her blushes might be attributed to the sake.

'We really shouldn't be doing this,' Orihime thought, her conscience returning with a twinge.

'What had happened to the game of poker that bad was supposed to be distracting them with?' Orihime wondered. It appeared her Principles had appealed to her Bad sides good nature (it had one?) It was deplorable, this blurring of conscience and principles. Later, this issue must be addressed, but it was important she take care of the current situation. Her Bad, Good and Principles had united in a planned attack and were trying to recover their influence over her actions. Orihime had two choices. Choosing the one that appealed most, she poured and drank some more sake, serving Ichigo at the same time. Ichigo drank his without any hesitation or comment. He seemed to be listening intently to the music.

Orihime watched as the planned attack form her conscience and principles fell apart under the onslaught of her new ally, sake. Good stumbled around trying to hug Principles who was trying to dance with her Bad side. She quickly drank another cup to ensure their distraction. Good fell over and started laughing. She breathed a quick sigh of relief and returned her attention to Ichigo.

'Oh, good you're listening to me, now. What is this song, Orihime? It's really weird, but I feel like I've heard it before,' Ichigo commented.

Orihime waited for the stab of guilt she would normally feel at not listening to Ichigo, but Guilt had joined the conscience party and was laughing with Good at the attempts of Bad and Principles to dance the _Ketchup Song_.

'It's called _Dirty Epic_, Ichigo. Yes, it is strange. You might have heard it a few years ago. It was quite popular,' she said.

'That must be it,' Ichigo said stretching. 'I don't know why, but I'm feeling hungry again. Is there anything else to eat?'

Orihime quickly fetched some more pretzels and the sake. She poured another cup of sake for each of them, but only sipped hers. Ichigo ate some more snacks and drank his replenished cup of sake.

Looking closely at Ichigo she noticed his eyes were assuming a glazed stare. If she went slowly, maybe she could ask some of the questions that had been bothering her.

'Ichigo, why do you hate Karaoke so much?'

Ichigo looked at her blearily and drank some sake. 'We had a party at home for Karin's birthday and some one brought a Karaoke machine. Everyone had a turn. I didn't want to, but was forced to sing. I didn't think it was a good idea. Dad doesn't like me singing in the shower. Anyway, I got into a fight with someone about my singing and the police were called. It was humiliating and it embarrassed Karin and Yuzu. I hate Karaoke because of that. I'm sick of people insulting me about my singing voice. Chad can sing. I can't.'

'So that was the reason', Orihime thought. 'He really is overprotective. I guess it extends to his friends as well.'

'Orihime, did we go to a Karaoke bar together? I don't know why, but I have this feeling that we did and Karin, Yuzu and my old man turned up. I can remember him singing _Stairway to Heaven_. It was really bad. I don't understand why I would go to a Karaoke bar,' Ichigo swigged some more sake and then finished the can of beer.

'Why would I take you to a Karaoke bar, Ichigo?' Orihime hedged quickly.

'I don't know,' Ichigo sighed. 'It seems strange to me.'

'Do you like Tatsuki, Ichigo?' Orihime asked moving much faster into the questioning process in an effort to distract him.

'Of course I like Tatsuki,' Ichigo said firmly. 'She's my friend, has been for ages. Once I thought we might get together, but it's too late now. I've got too much responsibility. Hate responsibility. Gets in the way of having fun. No, Tatsuki is my friend and that's all she'll ever be.'

Orihime pondered the information as she refilled his cup and sipped at her own. Ichigo had liked Tatsuki as something more than a friend, once, but not now. With trepidation she asked the next question.

'How do you feel about Rukia,' she said and then bit her lip.

Ichigo looked at her, his eyes wavering. 'Why all the questions, Orihime? Why this sudden interest in whether I like people?'

'I'm just interested,' she faltered.

'Didn't you ask me once if I missed anyone from Seireitei? What are you trying to find out?' he demanded.

'I'm just talking. Maybe it's the additives in the food that's made me curious' Orihime said. She was worried. Memories of repeats seemed to be returning far too fast. That niggling concern at the back of her mind returned to worry her again. Something Jidanbo had said about the charm. Darn, it still wouldn't come into focus.

'Rukia,' Ichigo said inexplicably returning to her question. 'I like Rukia. I miss her. But she has her own life in Seireitei. For a little while, a very little while I hoped that she would… Hell. Never mind. I can't get involved. Too much responsibility,' he repeated as he drank another cup of sake. He seemed to be having difficulty staying awake.

'What do you mean too much responsibility, Ichigo? Why is that a problem,' Orihime prodded, greatly intrigued.

'I can't get involved with anyone, can I? Whenever hollows come they target people I care about. I've got to protect my family. I can't have a girlfriend unless she can protect herself? Otherwise I make her a target and I have another person I have to protect. Too much responsibility. Tatsuki can't protect herself against hollows. You're not strong enough. Don't know if you ever will be. Rukia was a possibility, but she didn't come back. I hoped that I could share this responsibility with someone, but I'm all alone, except for the hollow inside, and he's no help,' Ichigo said with the maudlin self pity of someone drunk for the first time.

Orihime was stunned. Ichigo wasn't in love with Rukia or anyone. Was the reason Ichigo rejected her the first time, because she wasn't strong enough to protect herself? She suddenly felt a strange sort of pity for Ichigo. Not that he wanted anyone's pity. He was distancing himself from his friends because of his fear for them. She knew her thoughts would show on her face. She collected more beer and sake to give her time to compose her features.

Ichigo's comment about the hollow inside didn't register because Orihime suddenly remembered the other rule Jidanbo had told her. Don't drink alcohol at any time while using the charm. If critical mass has been reached it will encourage the memories to return at a faster rate. Oh, drat! She'd done it again. It was too late. Ichigo was drunk and she wasn't sober, either. That explained why he we remembering things so quickly.

'That's why I've denied you were my girlfriend when anyone asked,' Ichigo continued after a pause, drinking some beer and eating more pretzels. 'I didn't want to make a target of you Orihime. You're my friend. I care about you. I don't want to see you hurt. Sometimes I'd really like to get closer to someone, but I can't now and maybe ever. The future scares me sometimes, so I ignore it. I hate science projects. Oh, damn, I'm rambling.'

Orihime felt like crying. Ichigo sounded so sad. She had to become stronger, to prove to Ichigo that she could bear part of the responsibility. If she could prove herself to him, maybe, maybe they could have a future.

'I didn't really believe you,' Ichigo said trying to look serious but looking increasingly drunk and tired.

Startled again, Orihime looked at Ichigo. Didn't believe what?

'What didn't you believe, Ichigo?' she asked nervously.

'I didn't believe you were listening to my heartbeat when I was out of my body. I watched you for a little while but I didn't say anything. I just decided to go along with your excuse to prevent embarrassment. I want to remain friends with you Orihime, but please understand, we can only be friends, no matter how I feel. I can't put you at risk,' Ichigo was slurring his words, his eyes were nearly closed.

Yet another shock. At the time she had questioned his quick acceptance of her weak excuse. Did he just mention something important? Yes, how he felt. How did he feel?

She looked at him. His eyes were closed and he had slumped over the table.

'Ichigo,' she whispered to him. 'How do you feel?'

'Sleepy. And lonely. If I had been in my body when you pretended to listen to my heartbeat I would have felt close to someone for a while. That would have been nice. Life is full of pretence. So many lies,' he muttered.

'What did he mean by that last comment,' Orihime wondered. 'Was he referring to the lies I've told him?' Her guilt returned full force, undeterred by the alcohol she had consumed. It was true; she had lied to Ichigo many times since she started using the charm.

Gazing at Ichigo sprawled across the table; she felt an increase to her guilt. What she had done was unforgivable. She had only thought of herself, her selfish wants and desires. Not once during this repeat had she really thought of Ichigo. Was there anything she could do to redeem herself? It was true she had learnt the answer to most of the questions, but at what cost?

She moved around the table and tried to make him more comfortable. Why hadn't she thought this through? She'd have to repeat one more time and hope that the alcohol and critical mass did not allow him to remember this repeat. Mainly she wanted to prevent the hangover that would definitely visit both of them. One more repeat only. Just one. This time she would only consider Ichigo. Her good side would have complete control over her actions.

The loud noise of the shinigami battle license broke Orihime's reverie. Ichigo was in no state to fight a hollow. What could she do? She looked around the room frantically. Ichigo slept on unaffected by the din.

If Ichigo wasn't there, the hollows might kill someone. Even if she used the charm the person or even people would still be dead. She had to get some help. Orihime cursed herself. Why hadn't she thought of this earlier? She couldn't ring Uryu as his powers had not returned and Chad might not be able to handle two hollows at once. She wouldn't be able to do it both because she'd been drinking and she wasn't strong enough. An idea struck her. She reached for the phone and rang Mr Urahara's shop.

'Ah, Miss Orihime,' he said when she introduced herself. 'What can I do for you? Have you any personal requirements I can fulfil. Always happy to oblige.'

As she explained the situation in the simplest terms she felt sick of herself. It was her fault that this had happened and now she had to ask this strange man for assistance. Heaven knew what consequences there might be if she didn't repeat.

'So, Miss Orihime. Ichigo is unable to go out due to…what was it you said? Drinking too much sake and you would like me to assist. Hmmm. I'd be interested in how this situation happened. You must come by the shop tomorrow and explain in detail. I always like the details, but I don't really feel like going out to destroy a hollow at the moment. '

'Please Mr Urahara. I'll make it up to you somehow,' Orihime pleaded. At this point she wished she had rung Chad. He would have understood, maybe. At least he wouldn't have made her squirm like this.

'But, my dear, I'm a business man. Your offer of 'making it up to me somehow' doesn't sound like a cash transaction. I can't see how this would benefit me. How are you planning to pay for my services? Work? Goods? Barter?' Urahara's voice dropped. 'Or is there some other thing that you are offering to sweeten the deal?'

Orihime shuddered at the implication. 'No, not that. Please, Mr Urahara, please. I'll do all my shopping at your store and recommend you to my friends. I'll pay you back, with cash. It may take some time, but I will.'

Urahara laughed. 'Sincere, serious little thing, aren't you. I was teasing, only teasing. I'll kill the hollows. Come by tomorrow and we'll discuss payment. No need to mention this to Ichigo, is there?' he said smoothly before hanging up.

Orihime was relieved she wouldn't have to experience that particular discussion.

Within a few moments, the shinigami battle licence ceased its piercing cry. Orihime breathed a sigh of relief. At least the weird guy was efficient.

Now she was forced into the repeat. It would be impossible to repay the debt to Urahara. Orihime didn't believe that he was teasing her.

She touched Ichigo's face gently her hand following his jaw line, trailing down his neck. How could she make this last repeat something he would want to remember? She sat down and cradled his head in her lap, her sadness and pity almost overwhelming her, all discretion gone. This would probably be the last time she would be able to touch Ichigo without consequences.

Ichigo muttered something in his sleep. Orihime strained to hear the words but they were too unclear.

'I love you Ichigo,' she said quietly, knowing that he would not hear, would not remember.

* * *

As I said in the beginning, Orihime did something wrong. It is against the law to drink alcohol while underage. 

Thank you to all the patient readers and reviewers. I really enjoy your reviews. They often give me ideas.

At **most** there will be two more chapters to this story. Not sure. I've enjoyed writing this (aside from the times I've almost deleted it) and one or two people have expressed interest in a sequel.

The next chapter may take a little time. Please be patient.

Reviews welcome as always.


	8. Seventh Attempt

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters. The charm is mine and so is Lily._

Angst ahead, and lots of guilt.

The last repeat?

**

* * *

**

Seventh Attempt

As she sat there watching Ichigo sleep, Orihime regretted the repeats, but at the same time was grateful she had the chance to understand Ichigo. The hours she had spent with him were precious and she knew she would always remember them, even the worst moments. She watched him frown in sleep and smoothed his forehead with her fingers.

'What should I do to make the last repeat the best? If I were to be true to my good side, we should work on the science project and finish it. I think with the work I've done on it in the previous repeats, we should be able to finish it quite quickly. I know that would please Ichigo as it would mean one less thing for him to worry about. Then we could listen to music or play Zelda. We must keep contact with other people to a minimum. That means we probably should eat here. I think a takeaway would be better than the supermarket, but how can I organise that quickly? I don't want to go back to the games arcade, it was far too crowded. Maybe we could chance going to a really quiet restaurant. Does it really matter? He remembers so much already. I only hope he doesn't remember what started this whole thing.'

Orihime allowed a daydream passing through her mind to distract her from her thoughts. The daydream revolved around the mention Ichigo had made of him being in his body when she had placed her head on his chest. She imagined lying next to him, her head resting on him, his arms encircling her in return; a gentle kiss on her head.

Shaking her head she looked at Ichigo's face. He was still unconscious. Looking at her watch she noticed that there was not much time before she invoked the charm for the last time. Again she caressed his face, her hand ending up on his chest where she could feel it rising and falling rhythmically. For a moment, just a moment, she was tempted to slip her hand inside his shirt. The thought quickly made her remove her hand. She was not giving into any more impulses like that. Only her good side would influence her. Maybe that way the pernicious influence of the charm could be minimized.

Gradually she became aware of the song playing. It was one of the CD's Ichigo chose earlier. The song was '_My Favourite Game_'. As she listened to the lyrics she realised how relevant they were to the situation:

'_I only know what I've been working for, _

_Another you so that I could love you more,_

_I really thought I could take you there,_

_But my experiment's not getting us anywhere'_

She had sung that at the Karaoke bar!

'I hope Ichigo did not listen closely to the lyrics,' was her pained thought.

Orihime wrenched her mind away from those thoughts. She would agree with anything Ichigo wanted to do, except she would not eat in the burger chain. She still blamed the additives for this whole mess. Maybe she could make him suggest some place quiet.

'It can't get any worse than it already is, can it? How bad can it get? I've forgotten if each repeat will wipe his memory clear, or if he will carry the memories from one repeat to another once critical mass is achieved. Oh, why didn't I take notes? That would have been the sensible thing to do.'

Orihime realised that she was staring at Ichigo, in fact had hardly moved her eyes from him for the last 10 minutes. She knew his face so well; had studied it so often when she thought he wasn't looking. She gave into another impulse, telling herself this was the last time as she stroked his face gently with her hand, smoothing his hair, gently touching his closed eyelids, his lips.

Ichigo mumbled something. Quickly Orihime removed her hand and listened intently, but again could not understand what he was saying.

She looked at her watch. Only a few seconds. The charm warmed in her hand as she again invoked its power for what she promised herself would be the last time. '_Kurikaesu. Repeat.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She welcomed the sensation as it overcame her for the final time. Again she heard the trigger phrase.

'Let's eat here,' said Ichigo.

Orihime examined Ichigo closely. He showed no sign of hangover. He looked confused again, but she was expecting that.

'Could you suggest somewhere else, Ichigo? I don't really like the food here,' Orihime replied brightly, trying to distract him quickly.

Ichigo frowned. 'Somewhere else?' He paused as he considered. 'I thought maybe the pizza and pasta all you can eat place, but for some reason I'm not interested. I feel like I know what to expect, but I've never been there, or have I? I seem to have this memory of eating there with you. Weird.' He paused again scratching his head, lost in thought. 'There is a place I'd like to try. It's slightly out of the way, but it should be pretty quiet. Ever had Mexican food?'

'No. I've heard interesting things about it, though,' Orihime replied hesitantly.

'Chad told me about it. It's only new and hasn't become really popular yet. I've always wanted to try the spicy food from Mexico. It's this way,' Ichigo said as he led the way.

For a moment Orihime thought they were heading the same way as the Karaoke bar, but Ichigo turned down a different street. She sighed with relief, scared that retracing their steps might bring back the memories. She gradually began to pay attention to what Ichigo was saying.

'I had this strange feeling of déjà vu when we were outside the burger chain. I don't often feel like that, or do I? I remember feeling like that before, only recently. I don't know what's going on inside my head. I keep having these half remembered ideas, but when I concentrate they seem to get confused with other things,' Ichigo was saying.

'The critical mass and the alcohol are making him remember far too well,' thought Orihime. 'This has to be the last repeat. I don't want him to remember everything.' She blushed at the thought of him remembering her naked, or the first disastrous attempt at the science project.

'I must distract him, but how, without reminding him of things we've discussed?' Orihime wondered, concerned at the way he was thinking. 'What topic can we talk about? Global warming? Too intense. Politics? Too boring. The weather? Too banal. I can't talk about music or computer games. Maybe if I ask what manga he likes? I think it will have to be that.'

'Ichigo, what manga do you like? I want to read something different from shojo, and I thought you might have some ideas,' she asked desperately.

Ichigo stopped walking and looked at her surprised. 'Manga? Where did that come from? We've never discussed manga. Music and computer games, and people, but never manga. Hold on, have we discussed music, games and people? When did that happen?' Ichigo rubbed his forehead, confused.

'Do you like _Rouroni Kenshin_?' Orihime asked quickly.

Ichigo looked at her. 'Yeah, it's not bad. When I was younger I wanted to be a duellist like _Yu-Gi-Oh_, but found I didn't have the patience to learn the powers and abilities of the cards. Still I liked the manga,' Ichigo said and started walking again.

'I've watched the anime,' Orihime said hesitantly.

'You should read the manga. I prefer it, though the anime's pretty good. I also really liked _Zombie Powder_. _Full Metal Alchemist_ is great. So's _One Piece _and_ Naruto_. Look, why don't I loan you some? We'll go back to my place after school tomorrow and you can choose the ones you want to read. Stay for dinner. We can finish up the science project at the same time, if we don't finish it tonight. I'll make sure we're not interrupted. I'll bribe Karin or something,' Ichigo suggested.

Orihime felt a sense of delighted surprise. 'Ichigo is inviting me over to his house for dinner. He's never done that before. I can't believe it. I'm so excited. Maybe the charm is helping after all.'

Orihime beamed at Ichigo. 'That's really nice of you, Ichigo. I'd like that very much. We must try to get as much work done tonight as possible.'

They had arrived outside a brightly coloured shop. The inside walls were covered with gaily patterned tiles. The look was very different. It looked clean, cool and inviting.

'I think this must be the place, Orihime,' Ichigo said. 'Yeah, that's the right name'

They entered to find the restaurant deserted. Orihime breathed a quiet sigh of relief. No more critical mass effect at least, except for the staff.

As they were seated Orihime found her attention diverted by the music.

'That's nice music. I haven't heard that type before,' she commented.

Ichigo looked up from the menu he was studying. His eyes brightened as he listened and remarked,' Yeah, that's flamenco. A Spanish type of music. Chad plays it sometimes, when he's thinking.'

'Oh,' said Orihime, intrigued by this side of Chad she didn't know.

'You should ask him to play for you sometime. He's good,' said Ichigo.

'I don't think I could do that,' Orihime said, flustered. 'I don't really know Chad that well. I mean we trained together, but we aren't um,' she faltered unable to express what she meant in words.

'Don't worry about it. Next time we have a party I'll ask Chad to bring his guitar. You'll come too, won't you?' Ichigo asked casually.

Orihime was again surprised at the overwhelming emotion she felt at Ichigo's invitation. She blushed and looked at her menu trying to avoid Ichigo's eyes.

'It's really nice of you to ask Ichigo. Of course I'll come. Just let me know when and where,' she replied quietly.

Her heart was racing and the menu shook in her hands. 'I must find a way of proving I can take care of myself,' she thought. 'He has never been this thoughtful before. I find myself drawn to him more than ever. I want to ease his loneliness. I want to hold him while he's conscious. Is it possible to fall in love with him even more than I am, because I think I love him more than ever.' The thoughts made her blush harder.

Quickly scanning the menu, Orihime became a little lost. This food seemed so different. Chicken with chocolate sauce? Surely that couldn't be right? She quickly looked through the rest of the menu. There were some things that sounded interesting.

'I'm pretty hungry. Would you mind if I ordered and we just shared the food? I'd like to try a lot of different things. Oh, look there's a special. You get to try a selection of seven dishes, two entrees, three mains and two desserts,' Ichigo said.

'Seven,' thought Orihime. 'It must be a sign. This is the seventh repeat.'

'It says it would serve three people, or two teenagers. Do you think they're serious? I want to try it. You don't get to select what you have, that's the only problem,' Ichigo continued.

'Can we just check that it doesn't include the chicken in chocolate sauce,' asked Orihime hesitantly.

Ichigo laughed. 'Yeah. I'm not too keen to try that, either. I like to try new stuff, and I'm sure it would be great, but not tonight.'

The waitress returned to take their order and Ichigo asked about the special.

'Tonight's special is Guacamole, Salad Huevos Rancheros, for entrée. The mains are Hot Chicken and Capsicum, Burritos and Baked Fish with Tomatoes and Cheese.'

A loud crash came from the kitchen and then some swearing; loud swearing which could be heard above the music.

The waitress looked toward the kitchen.

'Excuse me. I better check on that,' she said as she hurried toward the kitchen. The volume of the music increased, covering the sound of raised voices.

Ichigo looked at Orihime. 'I wonder if the menu will change,' he said.

"Do you know what Huevos Rancheros is?' Orihime asked.

'The menu describes it as a poached egg salad with Mexican sausages. The special sounds pretty good so far,' Ichigo said looking at the menu.

The waitress came back looking flushed.

'Sorry about that. We've only opened this week and my husband is still getting used to the kitchen. I'm afraid that one of the deserts for the special has changed. I had hoped to offer you Mexican Chocolate Flan, but that's all over the kitchen floor,' the waitress said.

'I hope no one was hurt,' Orihime said.

The waitress laughed. 'Only his pride. So the desserts are Fruit Empanadas and Fruit Salad, unless you would prefer Churros.'

Ichigo looked at Orihime. 'I'd like to try it. Would you?'

'Yes. It sounds good,' she agreed.

'Okay,' said the waitress, turning to go to the kitchen.

'Do you know Chad?' Ichigo asked the waitress quickly.

'Chad? No. I don't know anyone by that name,' she replied turning back.

'He told me about this place. I thought he said he knew the owners,' Ichigo said looking puzzled.

'He means Yasutora Sado. Ichigo likes to call him Chad,' explained Orihime.

'Oh, Sado. Yes, I know him. I've tried to interest him in playing guitar here on the weekend, but he doesn't seem keen. Are you friends of his?' the waitress asked.

'Yeah, we go to the same school,' Ichigo said.

'I think I've heard him mention you. Your name is Ichigo?' Looking at him closely she murmured, 'Orange hair, tall, must be the guy.'

'That's the name,' said Ichigo.

'I'm Lily,' Lily said extending her hand to shake Ichigo's. 'And your pretty friend?'

'I'm Orihime,' Orihime replied, blushing.

'As you're friends of Chad's I'll make sure you get the best of everything, not that there's much competition,' Lily said looking around the nearly empty restaurant. 'I hope business picks up. I better get this order to the kitchen.'

Orihime watched her go.

'She seems nice,' was her comment.

'Mmmm. Hope the food won't take long. I'm pretty hungry. I missed out on lunch today. I had to kill a hollow and Keigo threw my lunch at Mizurio because he was jealous about something. I don't know the full story. Nor do I care very much. I don't listen to their squabbling, if I can help it,' Ichigo said looking toward the kitchen hopefully.

'That explanation again. This better be the last repeat,' Orihime told herself.

'I'm sorry to hear that,' she replied.

Ichigo looked confused for a moment.

'Did I tell you that earlier? I remember, no, I think I remember saying it before,' Ichigo started but was interrupted as Lily returned with the entrees.

They entrees were large, very large. Ichigo quickly stared to eat. Orihime watched for a few minutes and then served herself.

It did not take them long to finish, as Ichigo did not talk at all. Orihime was again surprised at how quickly he could eat.

Lily removed the plates and brought out the mains.

'Eat more slowly,' she instructed Ichigo. 'It's not a race and I don't think Orihime will eat more than her share,' Lily said winking at Orihime.

Ichigo looked surprised.

'You're not used to Mexican food. It can give people indigestion if they eat too fast. Anyway, it's polite to make conversation when you're dining out with someone,' Lily said as she left.

Looking at the stunned expression on Ichigo's face, Orihime tried to suppress a giggle, but it escaped. Ichigo turned a hurt look in her direction.

'I'm sorry, Ichigo,' said Orihime, still giggling.

'She sounds like a mother, doesn't she?' Ichigo said, smiling sheepishly.

Orihime smiled at Ichigo but did not reply.

'Let's talk about something else,' he said.

They ate leisurely as they discussed the work they needed to do. Lily returned and smiled as she heard them talking.

'Much better. You both look more relaxed. Do you want dessert now, or do you want to wait?' Lily asked.

'Now, please. We've got some work to do,' Ichigo explained.

'Oh. I thought you were on a date,' Lily said.

Waiting for a passionate denial Orihime was surprised to hear Ichigo reply calmly:

'Not a date. Just eating together.'

Looking at his face Orihime saw he was smiling faintly.

'He didn't get upset this time. I wonder why,' were Orihime's thoughts.

After dessert they paid and left, wishing Lily well and promising to come back with Chad, soon.

'Good food, nice place. I'll definitely go back,' Ichigo said.

Walking down the street, his attention was drawn to a sign outside a new shop.

'Oi, Orihime, look at this. A new laser game centre. You can go in and play immediately 'cause they're new and it's discounted. I've always wanted to try this, but I hate having to organise it weeks in advance.' Ichigo looked at the entrance in anticipation.

Sighing, Orihime said, 'Do you want to try it out Ichigo. It might be fun.'

He was halfway in the door before he replied, 'Yeah, let's do this.'

Trailing behind him unenthusiastically, she reminded herself, 'I said that I would agree with anything Ichigo wanted to do. He wants to do this. I'll try to be enthusiastic. I was very selfish during the last repeat.'

As she entered she saw Ichigo talking to a large male who was smiling at Ichigo's enthusiasm.

'We've got a group just about to go in who are two short. You won't know anyone, but you can join them if you want,' he told Ichigo and Orihime.

He explained the cost which Ichigo promptly paid for them both and led them into the assembly area.

'These people will be joining you. I think they should be on the same team,' he told the 10 people who were waiting. They were all in their 20's but they smiled politely at Ichigo and Orihime.

'Please, be on the Blue Team with me,' requested a smiling man.

'Thanks,' Ichigo said.

Everyone listened to the instructions and put on the appropriate equipment. All the time Orihime was worrying about the critical mass and the effect the additional people would have on Ichigo's memory. She pushed the thought aside as she looked at her watch.

'We don't have a great amount of time left for this repeat,' she told herself. 'I'll just enjoy Ichigo's company while I can. I'll never have this sort of opportunity again.'

She smiled at Ichigo who looked at her in seeming confusion.

'Orihime, have we ever played any Zelda computer games, together?'

'How can I answer such a direct question with a lie? Should I tell the truth?' Orihime opened her mouth, trying to work out a response when a voice asked:

'Are you all ready now? Remember the rules. This is for fun. Don't take it seriously and any person who disobeys the rules will be removed, immediately. No refund and you'll be banned for life.'

Orihime sighed with relief. The announcement had distracted Ichigo from her answer.

They entered the game area. The lights were dim, loud music was playing and the door shut behind them.

'Blue team. Defend the base,' yelled the Blue Team leader.

For the next 5 minutes Orihime followed Ichigo, getting shot at many times and only occasionally returning fire. She was not very happy.

Then she realised, 'I could try harder and prove that I can take care of myself,' Orihime started to get into the feel of the game, often accidentally shooting her Blue Team mates, but also scoring a few hits on the Red Team. She stopped following Ichigo and started sneaking up on the other team.

The 15 minutes passed quickly. When they were told the time was up, Orihime was disappointed.

They went out and replaced their equipment. Ichigo and Orihime thanked the Blue Team for allowing them to join.

As they left the building Ichigo commented, 'That was great. I didn't know you could be that sneaky, Orihime. This has been a great night so far, but I suppose we better go and work on the science project.'

They walked to Orihime's place discussing the laser game.

'You know what might be fun, is to get the gang together and go back there. We could eat in the Mexican restaurant and then play a few games, make a night of it. I'd have to be on the opposing side to Keigo, though,' Ichigo said. 'Would you be on my team, Orihime?'

This offer stunned Orihime. 'That's three times tonight he's invited me to something. What's going on?'

She looked at him closely. He smiled at her.

'I don't know why, but I've been wondering if you're lonely since your brother died,' Ichigo said. 'I feel that I know you so well and I'm sure my family like you,' Ichigo frowned. 'Why did I say that?'

'Of course I'll be on your team,' Orihime assured Ichigo. 'I think it's a good idea. Let's organise it soon, before we get too busy with school work. I'll book the laser game if you want.'

'Okay,' said Ichigo his frown clearing.

As they entered her apartment Ichigo looked a little dazed.

'It's almost like coming home,' he said distractedly. 'Can I put on some CD's?' he asked moving toward the place she kept them.

'Yes, of course,' she said anticipating his next comment.

Ichigo picked up a CD. 'I wanted to hear this, but I have this strange memory of listening to it before, but that's not possible, is it? You borrowed it from Tatsuki, didn't you?'

'Yes, Ichigo. Maybe you overhead us talking about it,' Orihime said quickly.

'That must be it,' he said as he put the CD in the player. As the music began Orihime tired to distract him.

'I've had an idea,' she began.

Ichigo looked at her strangely and frowned and then looked at the floor. 'I'm not sure I want to hear it,' he said quietly. 'I think I remember you said that once before and …' Ichigo blushed.

'Which idea is he remembering? Please don't let him remember the experiments,' she thought fearfully, watching him carefully. Her stomach lurched.

'We ended up in a Karaoke bar,' he finished.

Orihime relaxed a little but her stomach felt strange.

'Why am I having these strange memories? They can't have happened, can they?' Ichigo asked looking worried. 'I'm beginning to doubt my memories.'

Orihime felt a strong surge of guilt. Instead of everything becoming better, Ichigo was worried about his memory. Her heart sank. She looked at him, the pain must have reflected in her eyes.

'Do you know something, Orihime? Am I going insane?' Ichigo asked nervously noticing the pained look in her eyes.

'You're not going insane, Ichigo. You are under a lot of stress at the moment. You take your responsibilities very seriously, I know that and I'm not sure if you've really recovered from our visit to Soul Society. I often have weird memories of things that haven't happened,' she said equivocating, not daring to tell him the truth and hating herself more every minute.

'Maybe we should start work on the science project,' she suggested weakly. She was feeling nauseous.

As she watched Ichigo, she thought he was going to ask another question. Instead he shrugged and began to remove his books from his bag with the worried look still on his face.

Preparing for the work ahead Orihime decided to tell Ichigo something that she had never told anyone before. It was true and painful, but it might provide some reassurance.

'After my brother died, I completely forgot he had died for a fortnight. I kept expecting him to come home from work. I would prepare meals for both of us and got worried when he didn't arrive. Then I'd ring the police station to find out if he had been in an accident. They were very kind, but each time they told me, as gently as they could, that he had died, it was like he had died that day. I would feel the same grief but I would forget again by the next morning. At the same time I had difficulty distinguishing dreams from reality. Nothing seemed real except the news of his death, and I had to be told over 14 times that he was dead before I could accept it. When I finally accepted he was dead I feared that I had gone insane. It took me a long time to be sure what was real,' Orihime looked at Ichigo, trying to control her emotions. Her nausea increased.

Ichigo was staring at her. 'I, I didn't know,' he said shaken by her disclosure.

'No one knows. I didn't tell anyone. It is hard to admit to fears about your sanity.'

'I won't tell anyone. Trust me. I am honoured that you chose to tell me,' Ichigo said sincerely, looking into her eyes intently.

'I had to tell you. You doubt your memories, and I want you to know that you are not the first person to do so. It'll pass, I'm sure of it,' Orihime said hopefully.

Guilt beat at her in waves. Her good side implored her to tell the truth but she resisted. If she told Ichigo the truth he would hate her and she wouldn't blame him. This whole mess had started because she was scared she would lose his friendship. When she felt guilty it often affected her stomach and the strength of the guilt made her physically sick.

'Excuse me,' the words blurted out of her mouth as she ran to the bathroom. She made it to the toilet just in time, but had not pushed the door completely closed before she vomited. Tears poured down her face as her stomach emptied. She was shaky and was not sure her legs could bear her weight, so she dropped to her knees.

She did not hear the tapping at the door and received a shock when she felt her hair lifted and a cool flannel was placed on the back of her neck.

'I don't think it's food poisoning from dinner,' she heard Ichigo say, concern evident in his voice. 'I feel fine. Maybe you're coming down with a virus. It's okay, Orihime. Remember I've seen all this before and worse. I'll help you,' he reassured her.

Trying to control herself, Orihime swallowed convulsively and ended up coughing. Ichigo patted her gently on the back.

'I think you should get up, rinse your mouth and wash your face,' he suggested.

Orihime staggered to her feet and almost fell as her knees gave way. Ichigo caught her and supported her, helping her to reach the sink. He continued to support her as she cleaned herself up. Gradually the strength returned to her legs.

'Thanks, Ichigo. I'm fine now,' she said, eager to appear strong after her display of weakness.

'If you're sure.' He let her go and looked at her anxiously. 'Are you going to be sick again?'

Shaking her head, Orihime hoped it was true. Leading the way out of the bathroom, she went and sat at the table.

'Are you intending to work on the project?' Ichigo asked incredulously.

'Of course,' she smiled at him shakily. 'I'm sorry about that. I might be allergic to something we ate, maybe some additives,' she lied. 'I'd hate to think that we didn't get any work done because of me.'

'If you're sure,' Ichigo replied.

Before he sat down Ichigo poured a glass of water and insisted Orihime drink it. When she finished, he sat next to her at the table, not on the opposite side. Noticing this she felt another wave of guilt.

Resolutely, she applied herself to the work. Remembering all the work they had done she directed their work carefully, advising Ichigo gently when he made a mistake. In many ways it was a relief to have to concentrate on something as it quietened her other thoughts.

Gradually the work and discussion absorbed both of them. It came as a shock to hear Ichigo say:

'Normally, I hate science projects, but this one has been a bit more interesting than most. I didn't know science appealed to you so much.'

The trigger phrase, altered, but still there. Checking her watch, Orihime confirmed that it was indeed the trigger phrase. Only about ½ hour before the Shinigami Battle licence lit up.

'Would you like a drink, Ichigo?' she asked, feeling suddenly thirsty.

'Yeah, nice idea. Are you sure you're feeling okay?' he asked.

'I'm fine. I feel great,' she replied, avoiding his eyes.

Pouring juice for them both, Orihime was struck with an idea. It would be a way of proving that she could take care of herself after her earlier display of weakness. Taking the juice back to the table, she smiled reassuringly at Ichigo.

'I think we should take a break, now,' Ichigo stated. 'It shouldn't take us too long to finish it tomorrow night.'

He sipped his juice, then hesitated.

'Orihime, when we were in the bathroom earlier, I had a strange memory. I don't mean to embarrass you, but I had this strong image of you in the shower,' he faltered looking shy. 'Hell, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, and I'm not some pervert, but I think you were naked,' he continued staring at his glass.

Orihime felt herself blush. 'It would be that memory,' she thought.

Avoiding looking at Ichigo, Orihime pondered her reply. Guilt and self-hatred consumed her and she flushed even more with the intensity of her emotion.

'I'm sorry. I've embarrassed you badly,' Ichigo said rubbing his chin the look of worry returning to his face. 'Forget I mentioned it.'

The apology made her feel worse. 'I have to say something,' she thought as the silence grew longer. 'What can I say? I don't think I have any choice,' she bit her lip.

Ichigo got up to change the CD.

'I have to tell the truth,' she decided, looking at his back, with sad longing. 'It may mean I lose his friendship, but I think that is better than him questioning his sanity. I can still love him and maybe in years to come he'll forgive me.'

Ichigo turned and noticed she was staring at him.

'Something wrong?'

She shook her head and then stopped.

'Ichigo, I have something I must tell you, but I'm scared of your reaction.'

'We're friends. What could be that bad? Unless you're going to confess,' Ichigo said warily.

'No, it's not that. It's something I've done to you.'

She looked at his face. He looked puzzled and then it cleared.

'You did get me drunk? You did embrace my body while I was out fighting hollows? We did go a Karaoke Bar. Isshin sang _Stairway to Heaven_. It was painful. How come I have all these memories overlaid?'

Orihime looked at him despairingly. There was little point in trying to hide anything now. It seemed all the memories were returning, fast.

'When we were in Soul Society…' Orihime began.

The shinigami battle licence interrupted her explanation. Ichigo cursed.

'I think I need to hear the rest of this. I'm leaving my body here. Don't touch it,' he ordered curtly as he exited his body and the room.

Without a second thought, Orihime ran out the door. Everything had changed but she still wanted to prove that she could take care of herself. It might count for something, but she held little hope. Ichigo had sounded so cold before he left. She dreaded the explanation.

Ignoring her feeling of weakness and the tears stinging her eyes, she followed Ichigo and saw him fighting a hollow.

Quickly she looked around and saw the second hollow Ichigo had mentioned lurking nearby.

She called Tsubaki and launched him toward the hollow, who sneaking up on Ichigo. She would prove that she could take care of herself, that she was strong. She could be someone who could share the responsibility.

Her heart was in her mouth as Tsubaki attacked the other hollow. He seemed to be doing well as he evaded the attacks. He was winning, managing to slice through the hollows tough mask. She felt like cheering as he was victorious.

Concentrating on the battle in front of her Orihime did not see what was happening behind her. Something hard hit her head and she fell to the ground. She saw the darkness and the darkness claimed her for its own.

* * *

Yes, a cliff-hanger! I needed a cliff-hanger. I didn't need the angst.. It came uninvited.

Thank you to Arashinobara Jikkankakyoku who originally suggested the ending to this chapter. Arashi-chan, I am again in your debt.

I would also like to thank the following people for their continued support:

Porporino the III, EtoileEyes, Kurosaki Naruto, MysteryLady-Tx, Cheese Maiden, Alatarial Elf, Aoyama Ayame, fiery falcon and the other reviewers. I am grateful for your comments.

(If I haven't mentioned you by name, I apologise. The 'thank you' was getting a bit out of hand. Okay, a lot out of hand.)

One more chapter. Will Orihime finally tell Ichigo the truth, assuming she is okay? Will she use the charm again? Why was Ichigo being so nice?

(Note to self: I wonder if she will give the charm to someone else? I wonder what Keigo would do with it? No, stop that. You've already started the sequel to _A Walk in the Park_ and _The Trouble with Link, _etc. Finish this one first.)


	9. Kurikaesu Repeat!

_Tite Kibe owns 'Bleach'. I just borrowed the characters. The charm is mine._

**The final chapter.**

A sequel to this story is available. I ask that you please keep that in mind. Explanations etc at end.

**

* * *

**

Kurikaesu. Repeat!

'Orihime. Orihime, open your eyes, but don't move,' said a familiar voice.

Orihime opened her eyes and shut them quickly as she was finding it difficult to focus, and it hurt. She felt pain in her head and flinched. It was bad. The nausea from earlier returned. Where was she?

'I told you not to move,' the voice urged.

'Where am I?' she whispered without opening her eyes. Even whispering hurt.

'We're still outside. Where I was fighting the hollows. I didn't want to move you because I'm scared you have a concussion, otherwise I would have taken you home. Could you get your guys to heal you?' Ichigo asked concern evident in his voice.

Orihime tried to remember how to do that. She knew she had to say some names and a spell of some kind. It was hard to remember because the pain in her head was distracting her. She went to rub her temples, but felt a gently pressure on her arms.

'Please don't move. It could be dangerous,' Ichigo said.

'Stupid woman,' another voice said. 'Can't you remember something so simple? I am ashamed of you.'

'Leave her alone Tsubaki. She's hurt,' Ichigo scolded him.

'I don't have to listen to you, moron,' Tsubaki said to Ichigo.

'I'll make you listen to me,' said Ichigo trying to grab Tsubaki.

They began to argue, Tsubaki diving at Ichigo, yelling insults and Ichigo swatting at him, returning insult for insult. They made a lot of noise and the noise reverberated in her head. Orihime expected to hear someone yelling at them to be quiet, but then remembered most people would not be able to hear them.

'Stupid Shinigami,' yelled Tsubaki.

'Moronic fairy,' said Ichigo.

'I'm not a fairy. I'm a power. Better than being a strawberry.'

'Better being a strawberry than tiny.'

The insults continued.

Distracted by the commotion, Orihime found it hard to concentrate. The noise made her head ache even more. Racking her brain, flinching against the pain, she finally remembered the right words.

'Shuno, Ayame. Soten Kishun. I reject!' she said softly under the noise that Ichigo and Tsubaki were making.

She was quickly encompassed in her healing power and her headache eased. Shuno and Ayame said comforting words to her as they healed her, telling her how brave they thought she was.

'Taking on a hollow alone is very brave. I couldn't do it,' said Ayame kindly.

'I can't tell you how much I admire you,' Shuno said. 'I'm proud to be one of your powers. I'm sure Tsubaki is too. He's just trying to hide how worried he is about you.'

At least their words distracted her from the noise Ichigo and Tsubaki were making and made up partly for the comments from Tsubaki.

The insults had become even more personal between the substitute shinigami and Orihime's power. By now Ichigo and Tsubaki were chasing each other around.

'Hollow lover,' yelled Tsubaki.

'Deviant,' steamed Ichigo.

'Pervert,' said Tsubaki.

'Wanker,' hissed Ichigo.

Orihime opened her eyes to see Ichigo threatening Tsubaki with Zangetsu, while Tsubaki was making rude gestures at Ichigo.

As the fight seemed to be degenerating, she decided that she felt well enough to recall her powers, including Tsubaki. He disappeared, mid insult, leaving Ichigo looking slightly ashamed. He scratched his head and moved close to Orihime.

'Are you feeling better now?' Ichigo asked, concerned, kneeling beside her.

'Yes. I think I'd better go home,' Orihime said as Ichigo helped her to her feet.

'I have to come with you,' Ichigo reminded her. 'My body is still there.'

Remembering about the charm, Orihime quickly checked her watch. It was 10 minutes past the time she normally invoked the charm. She wouldn't have a chance to repeat now. The repeats were over. She felt a pang as she realised that she would no longer be able to spend as much time with Ichigo. She would only see him at school in the future.

She briefly wondered if fate accepted the changes? It didn't really matter anymore. Ichigo had remembered too much already.

'Are you okay to walk? You don't want me to carry you or anything?' Ichigo suggested uncertainly.

'I'm fine, all healed.' Determined to show no further weakness, she smiled at him as they walked to her apartment.

'If you're sure,' Ichigo said.

He looked as if he was going to say something else, but shook his head.

They passed no one during the short walk. It was quiet in the street. The occasional dog barked. A slight breeze blew. She shivered involuntarily.

Orihime wondered if she should start a conversation, but felt suddenly shy. A quick glance revealed that Ichigo was frowning.

She returned to her thoughts. The repeats were over and she had to resume normal life. No more stolen hours with Ichigo, learning more about him. She dreaded returning to the normal routine. The thought of returning to her apartment saddened her, because it would be the real end. Ichigo would reclaim his body and leave. In light of everything, she was unsure if the invitation to Ichigo's house would be repeated. Slowing her walking pace slightly did not slow Ichigo down. He strode ahead and waited for her at the door to the apartment.

Once they were inside, Ichigo quickly returned to his body. Orihime expected him to leave immediately, but he stood there, hesitating. He went and got a glass of water, which he drank quickly. She watched every move.

'I think we need to talk, Orihime, about a few things,' he said softly.

Orihime's heart thudded. This was it; the time when she would lose Ichigo's friendship, possibly forever. Nothing she felt before, except the death of her brother, prepared her for the dizziness and pain she now experienced.

'I think I need to sit down for this,' she said.

Returning to her seat at the table, she gripped her hands together, to hide their shaking. She wasn't sure if she would have been able to remain standing.

Ichigo stood in the middle of the room. He slouched, hands in pockets, looking uncomfortable and gazing out the window.

'Do you want to sit down?' Orihime asked.

'No. No, I don't. I don't want to stay long,' he replied still looking out the window.

The scowl on his face showed Orihime he was not happy. That particular scowl appeared only occasionally and usually betokened trouble for someone.

Orihime took a deep breath. That scowl meant this was going to be bad.

There was a pause as Ichigo seemed to be thinking about what he was going to say. As she watched the play of emotions move across Ichigo's face, Orihime wished she had never seen the charm, never eaten in the burger bar. Most of all she wished the charm had never reached critical mass. Her nails were digging into her hands as she waited, but she didn't notice. Distracted by her thoughts she jumped guiltily when Ichigo eventually spoke.

'What in hells' name were you thinking?' Ichigo said angrily. 'You knew I was going out to fight hollows. Why did you follow me? You could have been killed. I heard you arrive and got sidetracked when I saw you fighting the other hollow. I was, um, I was worried. The hollow I was fighting managed to throw me because I was distracted. It's lucky he didn't throw me too far. As soon as he threw me, he moved toward you and you didn't notice. It made you an easy target. Before Tsubaki could move the hollow had knocked you to the ground. It was then that I finally managed to catch up and use Zangetsu. Why did you do it? Why did you do something so stupid and dangerous? You're not a fighter Orihime.'

'I, I,' she began and stopped.

'What can I say,' she wondered. 'He's right. I shouldn't have followed him. I was trying to prove that I can fight, but I failed. I killed the hollow but then got hurt. It didn't prove that I can help him.'

'I'm sure you don't have an answer,' Ichigo moved closer. 'Do you know how it felt to see the hollow bending over you? He was so close, almost touching you. Tsubaki was yelling at you to get up.' Ichigo said, exasperated.

By now Ichigo was standing beside her chair. He grabbed Orihime by the shoulders and pulled her to her feet. Then he drew her close and kissed her.

'I must still be unconscious and dreaming,' Orihime thought as she felt Ichigo's lips touch hers. 'I don't want to wake up,' she thought distractedly as he continued to kiss her gently.

She felt his arms encircle her, pulling her closer. 'I definitely don't want to wake up,' she thought.

Ichigo stopped kissing her. She opened her eyes reluctantly to see him looking at her sternly.

'Never do that again. Do you understand? I was scared he was going to kill you. I realised at that moment, you are special to me,' he said before he kissed her again.

'Ichigo is kissing me. He's kissing me and holding me close. He told me I am special to him. I wish he'd use his tongue. Maybe I should have persuaded a hollow to knock me out earlier,' Orihime thought and then forgot to think.

Abruptly, Ichigo stopped kissing her and moved away.

Looking at him with concern, Orihime observed that his face was creased into a frown and he seemed torn by what he was going to say.

'I still need to know,' Ichigo said.

The blood in her veins seemed to become sluggish and cold. Involuntarily, Orihime shivered again. Ichigo had kissed her, but he had not forgotten their earlier conversation. He had worried about her but wanted the truth only she could provide. The truth, she had to tell him the truth.

'What do you need to know?' She asked, trying to put off the evil moment. She felt like she had a large lump lodged in her throat.

'Why do I have these memories?' Ichigo asked simply, looking first at her mouth but then dragging his eyes to hers.

Swallowing hard, Orihime felt the lump move from her throat to her chest.

'If I were to be honest, Ichigo, I would say I don't want to tell you,' she replied her voice suddenly hoarse.

'I need to know. You know how it feels to doubt your sanity. If you know that, you should want to prevent other people from feeling the same way. You know why I have these memories. Please, tell me.' The words were spoken without any emotion, but a wealth of emotion lay behind them.

Orihime's mind raced. How could she start?

'I'm scared if I tell you, I will lose your friendship,' she said quietly, avoiding his gaze.

Ichigo sighed. 'It must be bad. I thought it might be. It's not like you to stall, but I need to know.'

'It is bad and all the blame is mine,' Orihime acknowledged, wretchedly.

She paused and pleated her uniform skirt between her fingers, as she tried to think of the words she would use.

The silence lengthened as Ichigo waited for her answer.

'I used a charm on you, Ichigo,' Orihime began and then paused again.

Ichigo was shaking his head. 'Ghosts, hollows, shinigami, and now charms. I thought life couldn't get more complicated, but I was wrong. A charm?'

Orihime indicated her necklace. 'The charm is this necklace. There are some key words to invoke it. Jidanbo gave me the charm as a payment for healing him. I didn't want it. I accepted it because I didn't want to hurt his feelings. He told me the rules but I've forgotten some of them. It's a charm that controls time. It can make the same four hours repeat without anyone except the person invoking the charm remembering any of the previous repeats. Well, most of the time,' Orihime began.

'Then why do I remember?' Ichigo asked, worried. He looked as if he expected very bad news.

Seeing that look on Ichigo's face hurt Orihime. The lump in her chest seemed to grow larger. She had caused that look.

'There's a whole lot of rules and restrictions around the charm. I forgot about some of them and accidentally broke the rules which meant your memories began to return. I should never have offered you the alcohol but I forgot that rule. That sped up the memory recovery. I should have stopped then, but I couldn't.'

'So are we repeating right now?' Ichigo asked his voice a mixture of anger and fear.

Orihime shook her head. 'It's over. I can never use the charm again.' She bit her lip, fearfully waiting for Ichigo's reaction.

'Let me get this straight. You used a charm that made me repeat the same four hours with you. How many times?' Ichigo was looking around the room as if he would find the answer written on the wall.

'There were seven repeats,' she whispered, shocked at the realisation.

Intellectually, she knew there were seven repeats, but acknowledging it aloud made it tangible. Seven was a large number to cover up one mistake. She should have stopped earlier.

'Seven repeats? Why so many? That doesn't seem right. There must have been an original four hours. Something must have happened during the first four hours that made you use the charm. Something you wanted me to forget. You used the charm to make me forget,' he reasoned.

Looking sternly at Orihime, Ichigo asked, 'What happened?'

'Ummm. I got affected by food additives.'

'And?'

Orihime felt like squirming. 'Please don't ask.'

She watched with apprehension as Ichigo closed his eyes, trying to recover a lost memory.

'I don't think the first four hours were when we went to the Karaoke bar, or the time you served me alcohol. We must have played Zelda together, another time. Was the first four hours when I saw you naked?' Ichigo said and then flushed, realising what he had said.

'No, Ichigo. It wasn't then. Please, don't try to remember,' Orihime pleaded.

'I've got to remember. I want to sort out everything in my mind. I feel like I've been tricked out of part of my life,' he stood lost in thought.

'I remember once I fell asleep and you were really close to me when I woke up. I don't think it was that one. Nothing happened then that you would consider important. We listened to music another time. I enjoyed that. It was good to just sit and listen, not have to do anything. No wonder I felt this place was almost like home. I've spent how many hours here? It probably explains why I feel relaxed with you. Why I feel happy to be with you. But all of it is built on a lie. Why did you keep repeating once you fixed the first problem? There's a reason. It must be related to the first four hours.'

'I got carried away. I don't have a good reason. Partly I think the charm influenced me to keep repeating. It seemed to affect my behaviour and I did some things I know were wrong.'

'Like taking me to a Karaoke bar?' Ichigo asked.

'That was more misguided than wrong,' Orihime responded.

'And it also explains why I thought my family would like you. My old man seemed impressed with you,' Ichigo remembered. 'But what was the point? Why repeat something seven times?'

'The charm seemed to corrupt my judgement. After the first repeat I thought I could improve the four hours. After that, the charm seemed to encourage me to repeat. I tried to control my actions, but sometimes it was so tempting just to follow my impulses. It made me feel free, as if nothing I did really mattered because I could change it if it went wrong. The problem was I forgot the rules. You began to remember and I panicked. Until then, I thought I was safe. This was going to be the last repeat. I knew you remembered a lot, but not everything. I never wanted to hurt you Ichigo, but I have. I know an apology is not enough.'

Ichigo laughed grimly. 'No, an apology is not enough,' he stated bluntly.

'Just give me a chance…' Orihime began.

Ichigo became very still as Orihime uttered those words. So still, she wondered if he was still breathing.

'What did I say?' she wondered frantically. 'Was it a trigger phrase?'

'I remember you saying that. I remember you told me…' Ichigo was silent, obviously remembering everything.

He flushed again and looked at Orihime and then stared out the window.

'I understand now. I remember the first four hours. Those words, you said them in the first four hours. It wasn't the whole four hours you wanted me to forget. Only about 15-20 minutes. No wonder you didn't want me to remember. I'm not sure I want to remember it either,' he looked at her sharply. 'I can remember how I felt at the time. I don't feel like that now, but you've had time to work on me. That wasn't fair,' he said coolly.

There was a pause. Orihime wanted to say something, but no words came that would help. To apologise again would be futile as Ichigo had already rejected her apology.

'You mentioned something about food additives as your excuse. What did you mean?' Ichigo finally asked.

'Some food additives make me act strangely. I give into impulses I normally wouldn't,' Orihime explained hurriedly. 'I try to avoid them, but there must have been some in the food we had in the burger place. I'm sure it was food additives that made me act that way. I would never have said those words normally.'

'I believe you meant what you said in that time you wanted me to forget. I think you told the truth. But it doesn't explain your behaviour through the repeats. I do remember you mentioning food additives a few times. But there weren't any food additives at work when we got drunk. I assume you will tell me that the charm influenced you regarding that little repeat. I don't remember everything after I became drunk, except you did ask a lot of questions. Why did you ask about Rukia?'

Orihime felt as if she had been punched. Was there anything he didn't remember?

'I was curious. There was talk around school that there was something going on between you both. You were always with her. I noticed you walking home together. It was as if whenever I saw you, Rukia was there. You went to Soul Society to save her. I wanted to know how you felt about her,' Orihime replied very quietly.

'That makes sense when I remember the first four hours. You were checking to see if there was any competition. You'd also asked in an earlier repeat if I missed anyone from Seireitei. It must really have been bugging you,' Ichigo sighed.

'I suppose it was one way to get the truth. Get me drunk and ask questions I might answer if I was distracted by the alcohol in my system.' There was a trace of admiration and a greater amount of distaste in his voice

Ichigo paused, lost in thought. A determined look passed across his face.

'I think I'd better go. I don't know how I feel about all of this or how I feel about you. I was beginning to feel something more than friendship for you. Now, I don't know. Everything's changed,' Ichigo said.

Those words hit Orihime harder than when the hollow struck her to the ground. Past tense. The words were past, not present tense. She stared at Ichigo who was refusing to look at her.

'Please Ichigo, let me explain.'

'I don't know how you can explain this. Your explanation so far, tied with my memories provides a very clear account. What you did was control me, and probably other people, for your own ends. You say you don't want to lose my friendship. I suppose you did consider me in some of the repeats. We did have some fun together. As for friendship, I don't know,' he rubbed his face as he thought.

'I'm sorry. Please don't go like this,' Orihime said her eyes hot and dry. She found it hard to speak as the lump had again moved to her throat.

'I need to get away from you. I want to think this through. Being near you confuses me and I need to think clearly. I look at you and feel concern, or something. Your presence makes me want to trust you, but I know that it's a bad idea. I have to leave. I need time alone,' Ichigo began to collect all his books and papers together still refusing to look at her. His actions were fast indicating his impatience to leave.

'We'll finish the project at school. I'm sure you can understand that I don't want you at my house tomorrow. Don't worry. I won't mention this to anyone else. I don't want people to know what happened.'

These words cut at Orihime. No hope. There was no hope in her heart. She observed Ichigo despairingly. It was too late. The friendship was broken.

Finishing his packing Ichigo quickly strode to the door and left without saying another word.

Orihime watched him go. There was nothing more she could say or do. All her fears were realised. Ichigo had kissed her. He had cared about her. Now he probably hated her. The charm hadn't helped at all.

She took off the necklace and charm and put them away. The sight of them only reminded her of her lost hopes. Maybe she would give them away. Maybe she would bury them, along with her dreams.

Tears would not come. Her grief was too great to be resolved through simple weeping. Orihime stood there, unsure what to do. Her first impulse was to huddle in a ball until the pain went away. Her second impulse was to drink the sake. Hesitating, she stood there, feeling the pain tear at her heart. Nothing seemed real to her except her pain.

Faintly, she heard a knock at the door.

Reluctantly, Orihime went to answer it. 'Who would be visiting at this time of night?' she wondered despondently. 'Do I care?'

Opening the door she saw Ichigo standing there, waiting. Orihime wondered if he had forgotten something and opened her mouth to ask.

He embraced her, pulling her close, holding her. Ichigo then bent down and kissed her quickly, but gently on her mouth. She felt her heart begin to race. Ichigo released her, picked up his bag and left again without speaking.

'Now I'm really confused,' she thought.

* * *

I apologise. I hurt Orihime. I tried to make Ichigo forgive her immediately, but he wouldn't co-operate. Please don't hate it too much.

Not a 'happy ending', but it does lead into the sequel. So far I have two chapters planned for the sequel. I just need to find time to write them. I cannot guarantee the direction that the sequel will take, but my plans include more kissing, amidst other things.

Heartfelt appreciation to the people who have told me how much they like this story. Your reviews have made writing this much more fun. Thank you so much.

Arashi-chan, I used your idea. It was good.

If you wish to borrow the charm (and you would be insane to do so), please PM me. I will probably try to convince you it's a bad idea.

_Note to self: I still like the idea of giving it to Keigo. It could be very funny. Maybe when I finish a story and don't write a sequel._

The sequel to this story is _'Hollow Charm' _which is still being irregularly updated.

Reviews welcome


End file.
